Lupus Amicitia
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: A slight A/U on Rizzoli & Isles overall. Jane is a werewolf, often struggling with both the wolf and human natures while maintaining a "normal life" and Maura, socially awkward, yet brilliant doctor. Not very good at summaries, sorry! Just give it a try...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my first intended story published attempt at fan fiction… yet " _A Lupine Kinship?_ " beat me to it! My current favorite TV show is "Rizzoli and Isles" which NOT AT ALL MINE. Special thanks to Tess Gerriman, Janet Tamero, Warner Bros, and all those both behind and in front of the cameras who brought the story and characters to life for our enjoyment. Hope none of you mind if I play in ya'lls realm for a little bit…. No copyright infringement intended and no claims of ownership! Only "claims of ownership" are my stories written- inspired by an established work by those both named & unnamed above.**

 **Also, the photos used in this story are not mine…. Simply found by a useful feature known as: "Google Images." Hope those who own the pictures don't mind my borrowing them for our enjoyment.**

 **I know practically zero of any current genre or stereotype of "werewolf" and though I have read a little bit of fan fiction in which a main character is a werewolf, I often view the definition of a "werewolf" to be that of a human who can simply shape shift into a wolf. Yet the wolf is simply larger than a standard wolf and with the symbiosis of human and wolf, the human's senses are often more sensitive than what is considered normal.**

 **In this story, Jane Rizzoli is a werewolf and feels constant pressure to keep that part of herself hidden, even from her own family. Lupine is the wolf personality/nature who likewise makes every effort in self-preservation and is extremely isolated due to knowing no other werewolf.**

 **Maura Isles has just relocated to Boston after finishing her time in "Doctors Without Borders." She is extremely fearful and avoids social settings while at the same time trying to find her place in society career wise and in Boston.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Young, eleven-year-old Jane Rizzoli hissed under her breath as her brothers Frankie and Tommy dashed from the dining room, no doubt planning more stupid antics of annoying their sister as she struggled to complete her homework. Her skin felt flushed and her neck itched like crazy. Everything seemed to have a smell; even the sealed food in the pantry and inside the refrigerator only seemed to increase in their scents. Grabbing for her nearby water glass, Jane emptied it in a single gulp and slammed it down upon the table's surface harder than she intended.

"Janie!" Angela's voice only grated on Jane's nerves. "Be careful or you'll break the glass! What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing Ma," Jane rumbled through her grounded teeth as she pulled on her shirt's collar, suddenly feeling too tight and her temperature rising.

"Janie," Angela sidled up next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You've been more and more irritated lately and now you seem to be running a fever. Are you sure you're feeling okay, honey?"

Jane squirmed out of her mother's grasp, simultaneously gathering up her homework. "Dang it, Ma! I'm fine! I just wanna be left alone! Why does everyone have to keep bothering me?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela's scolding was answered simply by a door's slam following Jane's maddening dash upstairs.

Throwing her homework upon the bed, Jane maddeningly paced her bedroom in her struggle to calm down. Everything in her field of vision started taking on a red hue as an incredible headache burst out. The itching continued its intensity and traveled throughout her skin and her clothes only seemed to make it worse.

 _Maybe a cold shower will help_ , Jane thought as she began to make her way to the door connecting her bedroom to the bathroom. She pushed the slightly ajar door aside and was immediately drenched by a cascade of water with the metal bucket landing upon her head.

Furiously wiping her eyes, Jane's ears detected the hysterical laughter of Frankie and Tommie. She looked up, discovering everything to have taken a darker red color possibly shifting color as she saw her brothers standing in the doorway on the opposite side of the bathroom that connected to their bedroom. The pungency of their individual scents combined with the stench of a typical boys room, only caused Jane's anger to intensify more and more. Frankie momentarily stopped laughing, seemingly startled by something about his sister. Jane simply stood there, glaring at them. Trembling, she released a loud roar and charged at her brothers.

Frankie pushed Tommie out of the way as their sister bolted through their bedroom. "Janie?" Frankie called towards her as Jane ran down the stairs. "Ma!"

"Janie!" Angela called out to Jane who fumbled for the front door. "Janie, what's happened? What's wrong?"

Jane only growled as she threw off her mother's grasp onto her shoulder as she wrenched the door open and ran out into the night.

Jane continued to run as the rain started to fall. The droplets did little to soothe as the "prank shower" initiated by her brothers. The itching and flushing only increased and she could not rationalize or think, only run. Despite the pitch-black darkness, strangely she could still see. Though the dark black primarily replaced the redness, Jane could see dark green and even some brown. Thankfully, the overall scents decreased… somehow matching the colors Jane was now seeing. Deep pine, cedar, and even other trees and the bushes she was currently running among. Anger and fear dominated her thoughts and images of wanting to tackle her brothers; even wanting to chew on their flesh to gnaw on their bones and anyone else who would dare oppose her only increased the flames' intensity.

Suddenly the itching began to burn and Jane noticed her skin mysteriously darkening and a strange sensation within her hands. Before she could process what exactly was happening, Jane collapsed upon the ground of the wooded park and found herself unable to move. "Wha… arrgh!" Jane struggled to speak as she felt the unusual sensations travel through her abdomen and legs, noticing her joints ripple and shift in alignment. She tried to reach towards her legs, only to realize her skin was now covered with thick black fur and her hands to now be massive paws.

Terror suddenly overwhelmed Jane's mind as pain exploded in her head, feeling similar sensations throughout her head as she felt in her abdomen and legs. _What is happening to me?!_ Jane's thoughts cried out as a massive roaring, growl erupted from the wolf's throat.

Growling once more in rage, the midnight black wolf sprinted off into the wooded parkland as the rainfall intensified. It could only feel anger and fear, only instinct to run. But what was it running from? Or was it running to something? Nothing felt right or reasonable.

After several hours of running, the black wolf's body collapsed upon the ground, utterly exhausted as the rain continued to gently fall upon its fur. Panting, the wolf still could not understand anything, only exhaustion and fear. Its nostrils twitched as it detected some new scent that was not normal to the natural surrounding scents of the wooded area. The wolf's front left paw twitched as a slight rippling effect began to occur and soft footsteps started approaching behind the wolf. The wolf's panting calmed slightly as a hand gently reached out and stroked its rain sodden fur and ear and the front left paw twitched again, rippling into human fingers.

A low gasp sounded as a hand gently slipped into the rippling hand and paw. "Oh, troubled soul!" a gentle voice spoke as the hand continued to stroke the furred head and ear. The fur began to ripple, growing outward on the head as it receded elsewhere on the wolf's body and joints began to realign.

"So young," the hand gently brushed Jane's long and unruly raven hair from her face. "A long, difficult journey is beginning."

"Wha… ahh?" Jane struggled to open her exhausted eyes as she felt hands gently lifting her from the ground.

"Shh," the voice soothed as Jane felt herself being comfortably gathered in the person's arms. "Rest… rest."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Approximately 10 years later…**_

A gentle, steady breeze blew through the night air. Intense brown eyes surveyed the metropolis below. City lights and the bright full moon alike reflected in the midnight black wolf's eyes as it shook out its thick fur before sitting down upon its haunches. A small husky sound emanated from the back of its throat- to ordinary human ears, it would be just a growl, but to the animal, it was a sigh of loneliness, of sadness, with a small hint of anger intermixed.

The black wolf huffed as it slowly lowered the rest of its body down upon the cool, grassy ground. Heaving another sigh, the wolf slowly allowed her mind to drift, its racing thoughts and mind having been calmed through several hours of running. Perhaps some rest would come…

… Jane Rizzoli sighed again as her mind finally calmed from what had been one more intense training day at the Boston Police Department Academy. She was considered an "Honor Recruit" due to her fierce devotion in every pursuit of training and studying. It came as no surprise for anyone who was given the privilege to glimpse into her personal life and see that same force of determination. Chuckling to herself, Jane recalled one particular nickname she had been given in her early childhood in "flag" football and field hockey. "The Punisher" would certainly mete out any perceived injustices, both on and off the field. Blame for her fierceness usually rested squarely on her mother Angela's attitude, especially when her younger brother, Frankie played.

Both Human and Wolf laughed within their minds, collectively recalling several of Angela's outrageous stunts during those "Hockey Mom" years. The most famous or maybe infamous was when Angela marched out onto the ice in the middle of one of Frankie's games, to smack a referee with her purse. And to that day, no one had figured out how one rival team's entire collection of hockey sticks became riddled with actual bite marks. Nobody could agree on whether the bites were caused by human teeth or animal teeth, much less whom, in fact, did it. The only definite answer was that no standard pests or small vermin could have made those bites. Of course, other Hockey Moms accused Angela Rizzoli of sneaking in a dog to chew the sticks, or maybe even biting them herself.

Jane felt Lupine chuckle and also wondering whether or not Angela might have some wolf-like characteristics too. Given the temperament and fierce devotion to her family, it would not be difficult believe if it were true. To their knowledge, Jane Rizzoli was the only human in her family both immediate and relative who could shift from human form to wolf. She had always felt different from everyone else, separate, but the fierce love and devotion for her family, and the spirit of loyalty in Lupine's nature helped both the Human and Wolf maintain a tolerable existence.

Jane had truly feared losing her sanity as she and Lupine struggled for supreme control within a single bodily form. Initially, fear and anger had completely engulfed Jane and she had turned entirely into a true wolf like form. Thankfully her family dismissed most of those hard years as mere puberty and permitted Jane to participate in physically demanding sports and activities.

Despite Jane running away that first night Lupine completely manifested in taking over her body, Angela was just thankful to have found her daughter curled up and asleep on the front porch the following morning. Neither Frank nor Angela pressed Jane too hard for any explanation for where she had been throughout the night. Given the state of Jane's damp and torn clothes, it was very plausible to believe Jane's statement that she ran practically all night long. Plus, running became both Jane and Lupine's main outlet for excessive energy as well as anger.

Frankie had claimed responsibility that fateful night, realizing he had pushed Jane too far, and even would help Jane wrangle their younger brother whenever his teasing and annoying antics would be getting too much for Jane to handle.

Jane sighed along with Lupine as their collective thoughts drifted to Allison, or Al as she preferred/practically demanded. Though an assistant sports couch and sports medicine & massage therapist, she had an aura of mystery that seemed to understand Jane's internal dilemma without Jane having to say a word. But Al had disappeared. Both Jane and Lupine were unable to determine where she might have gone, even with their combined superior sense of smell that could detect scents over a month old and up to nearly 8-10 miles, Al seemed to have just vanished.

A ripple of angry frustration emanated from Lupine, matching Jane's feelings upon that particular memory. Both Human and Wolf hated unanswered questions. They fought to bury those feelings, along with the memory- both of them learning the hard way that nothing worthwhile ever came about by dwelling on it. Al was one of those rare, few people they both treasured and practically considered a soul mate. One who seemed to understand them both- never judging. Simply being their most trusted friend, confidant, and any other type of known word to the Human languages. To Lupine, their bond with Al practically could not be put into words or any word paled and failed to do any justice.

They both rumbled their mutual frustration again, missing Al and also yearning for some type of friend or even a companion of her caliber. _Could there be 'another Al?'_ they often thought when yearning for that rare type of companionship.

Jane sighed as she felt her mind drift. Perhaps finding another Al was just as pointless as dwelling upon why she left. Forcing herself to let go of her immediate thoughts, Jane felt herself drift away…

… The black wolf's eyes opened as a sharp gust suddenly blew through its fur. As it languidly sat up, the wolf noticed the moon had shifted in position in the night sky and the temperature had also decreased to its lowest point in a normal 24-hour cycle.

Rumbling a low growling moan in the back of its throat, the dark black wolf slowly rose off the ground, stretching as it finally stood on all fours. Glancing towards the Eastern horizon, both Lupine and Jane agreed that it was time to head back into the city. Morning drills at the Academy were due to start in a few hours and it certainly would reflect poorly for BPD's Honor Recruit to arrive late and unprepared.

The wolf blew out a snort from its nose and began trotting towards the small, forested area. Another trot was just about perfect for warming up for the Academy's morning drills. Usually cadets struggled to stay awake during regular classroom sessions, yet both Jane and Lupine found themselves stimulated and enjoyed the balance both of their natures found… with Al's help as well.

Emitting a low growl, Lupine picked up its pace as both wolf and human fought thoughts of Al from resurfacing.

Maura Isles sighed as she slowly lowered herself onto the park bench facing the small pond with a fountain. It produced a fairly adequate ambient sound to help guide her usual morning yoga meditation. The early morning sunrise was her favorite part of the day. Very few runners and joggers would be out before sunrise and for Maura, the less people around, the better. She was never comfortable interacting with people in virtually any social setting or level. After finishing her obligations with "Doctors Without Borders" abroad, Maura found herself facing change and practically a new life in relocating to Boston. Plus Ian, the love of her life, practically vanished in the night without a trace.

Maura nervously bit her lower lip as she forced her mind to repress her memories of Ian… that fateful morning of waking up to find the space beside her in the bed empty. The lack of warmth indicating that he was already long gone. No clue, no indication of where he may have been likely to have gone, Maura knew it was pointless to try to search for him.

She was in no hurry to actively pursue a new career yet. Her counselor agreed with Maura in slowing down in lifestyle pace and developing better social skills so Maura would not complete hermit. Although the idea of living at a yoga colony in a monastery type of living conditions did have a strong appeal… But right now Maura was content to learn as much as she could about Boston and its history and anything else that piqued her interest.

Maura inhaled slowly and deeply through her nose, starting to clear her mind and tried to let go of all the surrounding sounds. Focusing upon various mental points and breathing techniques, Maura gradually let the calm serenity settle in as she felt the sun's gentle entrance upon the day. Breathing deeply once more, she strived to clear her mind after acknowledging the sun's presence.

Maura's eyes snapped open, suddenly for unknown reasons, sensing another presence nearby. A quick glance over her shoulders revealed nothing. When Maura returned her gaze towards the water, she gasped. On the opposite shore, a large black wolf was drinking from the pond.

 _No, perhaps it's just a very large, black dog_. Maura's thoughts tried to rationalize as she watched the creature continue drinking.

However, the large black canine-looking animal continued to overrule every domestic canius fact Maura knew. She could not escape the feeling that this was a wolf. A wolf… in Boston? Certainly that was impossible! How could a wolf possibly live or exist in a major American city?

The wolf finished drinking, keeping its head low and shaking out its fur, stretching its front legs out in front of its body. Although there was some distance between them, Maura could see that the wolf had lean, yet strong muscles rippling beneath its fur. She gasped again- the wolf's eyes met hers as it stood up fully.

The wolf likewise appeared to be intrigued by her as the two of them became locked into an impromptu staring contest. The staring was not overt or intense; just a simple, steady and gentle gaze between the two of them. The wolf's head tilted to one side, appearing more curious than its overall cautious demeanor would seem to allow.

 _Has it never seen a human before_? Maura wondered. _No, it would certainly be able to smell me and try to avoid anything it doesn't know or fear. Perhaps this wolf is used to a human presence… maybe there's a wildlife preserve nearby? Could it have possibly escaped from the zoo_?

A sudden snapping sound came from Maura's distant left, catching both her and the wolf's attention. She turned back to the wolf, who was focused intently on the direction of the sound. Eyes intent and alert, nose twitching; it was no doubt trying to find a scent. Despite its intent scrutiny, Maura sensed the wolf keeping part of its attention on her simultaneously. There was another sound, closer this time. Perhaps it was an early morning runner or bicyclist on one of the nature trails. Maura noticed the wolf's eyes narrow, scrutinizing the direction the sounds came from ever more intently. Its ears even more rigid as its nose continued twitching. Lowering its head briefly, the wolf returned its gaze upon Maura. Maura, continued to be spellbound by the midnight black furred wolf and met its eyes once more. Almost as quickly as when their eyes met the second time, the wolf swiftly turned and gracefully, yet quickly ran towards the tree line of the surrounding woods. Sparing a quick glance back at Maura, the wolf disappeared from view.

There were sounds now, gradually moving closer to her position. Maura caught a glimpse of a jogger's bright fluorescent colored shirt out of the corner of her eye. Quickly closing her eyes, she perfected her meditative pose to remain as inconspicuous as possible so the runner would have little to no reason to pay her any notice. Hearing his footsteps draw closer, Maura could detect the faint sounds of the heavy metal music blasting away through his earphones. He certainly didn't seem to care about the potentially permanent damage he was causing to his entire auditory and possible neural systems, so he would be even less inclined to care enough to pay any attention to another person sitting upon a park bench enjoying the early morning sunshine.

After hearing the jogger's overly audio, ear killing music and footsteps fade out of audible range; Maura opened her eyes and suddenly realized she was holding her breath. She was hyperventilating. How long had she been holding her breath… well, consciously breathing that is? The human body subconsciously will respire, or breathe- the primary example being when a person is asleep.

The doctor slowly arose from the bench, regaining control of her breathing. Distracted from her daily meditative routines by seeing the black wolf, Maura started walking towards the pond's opposite shore where she had seen it. Hopefully there would be paw prints or a tuft of its fur. If she could find some physical indications that a wolf was indeed there, she could prove to herself that she did not hallucinate the entire thing.

 **A/N: Special thanks to my friend who self labeled: "cactolith." Thanks for your reading and editing insights for this rusty writer! I personally have never visited Boston and so all the locations are strictly made up or derived from the show. Hope you all enjoy and plan to upload more chapters as soon as possible. Any insights, ideas, or just general reviews are welcome! Your reading is what makes it all have worth!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A slight warning… an assault takes place in this chapter, but hope it'll have some cheering if any are inclined to do so. Thanks to "cactolith" for your reading and editing insights! Seriously, some portion of this chapter gave you "shivers?"**

 **Italics are thoughts and internal dialogue between Jane and Lupine… yep, they talk to each other!**

 _ **Boston PD Academy**_

"… Remember, Reasonable Suspicion is NOT the same as Probable Cause." The instructor motioned towards the chalkboard where other, undoubtedly important, notes were written. "While Reasonable Suspicion is enough to search…"

The instructor's voice faded from Jane's mind as her thoughts wandered to the park earlier that morning. Even though Lupine was dominating their collective bodily form, they both found the woman on the bench intriguing. Neither of them could stop thinking of her. Both Lupine and Jane could not recall ever seeing her before- either in the park or in the city. She must have been a visitor or a new resident relocating from elsewhere.

Despite sensing mild fear and surprise, the woman mainly exhibited curiosity when they both stared into each other's eyes. Both Jane and Lupine were quite taken by her. She exhibited true genuine characteristics- they had never caught a human scent that smelled so… natural. While humans had their own unique scent similar to fingerprints, Jane and Lupine both with their combined sense of smell, could detect even the subtlest of differences to each person. They could discover nearly every aspect of their lifestyle. The type of foods they ate, their hygiene… or lack of it… and even on occasion, their type of work or career. And with the increase of artificial additives in the food industry, more people being prescribed medications and the abuse and use of illicit drugs, both Human and Wolf often struggled to not become overwhelmed by the toxic scents resulting from all of the increased artificiality in everyday life.

In fact, certain metals and metallic compounds were toxic to Lupine's health. Prolonged exposure would cause Jane's human health to suffer in varying allergy symptoms and could even cause Jane being unable to shift into wolf form. Ever since she was a child, Jane would break out into rashes of varying severity by the mere presence of the dangerous metals. A part of Jane's mind would always feel to "shut down" and half of her senses would "disappear" during these toxic periods. Lupine would essentially go into the equivalent of a human coma in order to recover from her exposure to a toxin. The longer and more severe the exposure, the longer the recovery/coma period.

To their relief, most of the training equipment at the Academy was safe for them both. The handguns, though older models of what the standard issue weapons regular cops carry, actually had wood grips on the handles. The handcuffs had some mild toxic compounds, yet a good sweat from a run usually rectified the allergy by purging the toxins through elevated body temperature. Thankfully, after being fully sworn in as police officer, Jane would have the option of purchasing handcuffs of her choice. So aside from the "training abuse," graduation from Academy had even more appeal. But sometimes it seemed that day would never arrive.

"RIZZOLI!" A shout thundered into her thoughts.

Jane automatically arose to her feet in attention, staring straight ahead and into the hardened eyes of the cadre.

 _Crap! Now I'm screwed!_ Jane mentally chastised herself as the cadre's eyes continued to glare into hers. She struggled to focus on a point beyond him. Lupine growled within Jane, wanting to take him down for being singled out, not sensing any justification on the cadre's part for his anger towards its human symbiant.

"Cadet, do you think daydreaming is going to give you enough to justify a vehicle search?" the cadre asked. "You might as well lay down on the floor right now and play dead cuz the perps just shot you!"

 _Play dead?!_ Lupine roared at Jane. _I will NOT do stupid dog tricks!_

 _Calm down!_ Jane snarled back. _Don't make this harder than it already is._

"Cadet, have you lost your ability to speak?"

"No sir!" Jane automatically replied.

"Then what to you have to say for yourself?" the cadre slightly paced in front of Jane.

"Nothing sir. I'm not going to waste any of your time or mine with excuses," Jane answered, feeling a ripple of Lupine's boldness flow through her.

A small collective gasp, ever so slight, sounded among the other cadets. The cadre abruptly stopped his pacing, snapping his focus back on Jane. Jane maintained her bearing and focus, welcoming Lupine's internal strength.

"Then drop and give me fifty," the cadre replied plainly.

Jane promptly "dropped" to the floor and started meting out pushups. The cadre proceeded to walk back towards the front of the lectern. "Perhaps that'll help you stay awake, Cadet Rizzoli." 

_**Beacon Hill of Boston**_

Maura reached for another book she had piled on one end of her long desk as she slowly sipped her red wine. Her several sets of Encyclopedias had yielded only so much information on wolves in general, so she had checked out as many relevant books as she was permitted from both the nearby and main libraries in town. It had been only a few days since Maura had first saw the black wolf, and though she had kept up her early morning routine at the park, she had not seen it again since that fateful morning.

The doctor would have been inclined to dismiss the sighting as a hallucination… mild hypoxia was known to cause a person to imagine things that would feel very real. That, and the early morning sunlight with a lot of shadows and other dark areas could play tricks upon the senses and mind alike.

Maura sighed, pushing the open book off to the side, and reached for her notebook. She wrote a few notes before turning to towards the side table near the desk where 4 plaster casts were spread out. There were no hallucination or a trick of the early morning sunlight. Maura had discovered tracks near the pond's shore where the wolf had been. It had been fortuitous that the ground was soft; yet firm enough to retain decent paw prints. Maura had been able to return a few hours later with the necessary supplies to make cast imprints of what she could determine of both the front and rear sets of paw prints. She had taken photographs of what she could find of the wolf's route through the wooded area, yet eventually lost the trail. Either that or the wolf had possibly concealed any indications of where it had proceeded to go after reaching a safe distance within the forest.

What was most interesting was how large these particular paw prints were. Applying the necessary mathematics for the moisture content of the soil and the weight of the plaster, Maura concluded these prints were at least a half size, possibly larger than any known species of wolf. Could this one black wolf be another breed? Perhaps a hybrid of a wolf and another of the Genus _Canis_? Maura could only estimate the wolf's height and body length from just one sighting. She was anxious at the possibility of making another.

Perhaps it was time to expand her search area. Surely there were other wooded parks where a wolf could roam and still remain hidden from human interaction. Maura took another sip from her wine as she arose from the desk, walking over to her dining table where various parks and topographic maps were spread out. Once she found where the park was located upon the topo. map, Maura searched for the nearest park that had forest area connecting to the park where she met the wolf.

Retrieving her notebook from the desk, the scientist extrapolated the longitude and latitude coordinates and calculated the distance between her home and Northridge Park. 

_**Northridge Park**_

Jane picked up her pace slightly as she approached a hill of one of the bicycle trails throughout the entire park. It had been another tough day at the Academy- Jane wondered if the instructors had decided to put all the cadets through some kind of "hell week." Thankfully none of the cadets were singled out for either "torture" or "favoritism," yet Jane struggled with the feeling that she was being picked on the most. Nothing she did or answered when an instructor gave her a verbal pop quiz seemed to satisfy them. As a result, Jane would have to "drop and push" (pushups) or do some other exercise until the instructor deemed it good to allow Cadet Rizzoli to stop.

It was extremely rare for Jane to struggle with Lupine like when the wolf first burst forth when she was eleven, but they had both especially struggled to maintain their sanity today. Though Jane disliked any form of unfairness, the wolf despised it even more intensely. Whenever Jane experienced severe emotion, especially anger, it took every once of concentration to keep Lupine from taking over and shifting her into wolf form. Just as it had in her earlier years, today it seemed like everything would ignite her emotions.

Jane glanced down at her watch as she approached a mile marker sign where the trail fork appeared. She sighed, wishing more time had passed than it actually had. It was likely going to be an all night run for both her and Lupine. Slowing her pace as she neared the fork in the trail, Jane wondered if she should go to the right and leave the wooded area or should she go to the left and resume her run for another 5 miles through the woods.

Jogging in place to maintain her elevated heart rate, Jane pulled her water bottle from her fanny pack and took a slow gulp. Then she heard a scream.

Maura approached the tree line as the trail entered into the wooded area. Removing the map of _**Northridge Park**_ from her notebook, she double-checked the bicycle trail, wondering if she should either enter the trail here or look for the trailhead so she would not be double backing on areas she had already looked over.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and Maura released a shriek as she lost her footing, dropping her map and notebook. "Hey, sweetie," a heavy, rancid breath half-grunted

"Let me go!" Maura screamed as she struggled against the arm holding her upper chest. A fist suddenly met her jaw at high velocity and Maura cried out in pain.

"A screamer, huh?"

Maura's vision cleared to see the face the voice belonged to. "You're a rich snob, ain'tcha? They all whine, they all scream!"

"Yeah, scream some more!" the third thug standing near the second grabbed at Maura.

"No!" Maura screamed as all three of them surrounded her, one tearing off her shirt.

Jane skidded to a halt as she neared the crest of the hill overlooking the mid trail entrance. Three thugs were attacking a lady, tearing off her clothes. Catching a glimpse of her face, both Jane and Lupine growled when they recognized it was the same woman they saw several days prior at _**Westgate Park**_ across the pond. These thugs' scents reeked of drugs, alcohol, and adrenaline with homicidal intent.

Quickly stripping her sweatpants, sweatshirt, and t-shirt, Jane allowed her anger to rage- shifting into wolf form. Her blood boiled as her hands shifted into paws, her joints realigning as black fur burst forth on her skin as her dark head of hair reversed in growth as her face transformed. Rumbling another growl, the black wolf charged down the hill towards the struggling woman.

Maura screamed as the attackers jerked her towards the tree line. Her shirt already torn away as they tried to force her down onto the ground.

"Go on," one thug loosened his belt, "this is gettin' fun!"

"Yeah, baby it's about to get good!"

Maura tried to scream until she felt another fist collide with her cheek.

One thug tore her pants. "Don't fight much and we might go…"

A loud growl roared out from the woods. Maura saw a dark blur appear from her right and suddenly felt the hands restraining her disappear. The growling continued, added now to the sound of struggling, shouting and cursing. Feeling herself completely free, Maura half crawled and half rolled away. She gasped when she finally recognized a large black furred creature standing between her and the three attackers.

Its head slightly lower than its shoulders, ears swept back and the fur bristled. The wolf snarled towards the thugs as they struggled to get back on their feet. One began reaching behind him as another whipped out a butterfly knife. The wolf charged at him before he could grasp the entire handle completely and screamed as the wolf's jaws clamped upon his wrist, sinking its teeth into the skin. Jerking its head to one side, the wolf emitted a satisfied grunt as it heard the bones snap in the assailant's arm.

Releasing the screaming man's arm, the wolf turned towards the remaining two, noticing one pulling out a revolver. The wolf charged at the unarmed attacker, who then dashed towards the gun wielding one allowing the wolf to leap at them both. Snapping and growling, the wolf slashed an arm with its claws, drawing blood from the pistol bearer's wrist. The gun fell harmlessly to the ground.

"C'mon," the second thug screamed to his injured companions, "let's get outta here before that thing kills us! Don't worry, it'll finish her off!"

Grabbing the gun and the knife, the three attackers scrambled away as the wolf maintained its defensive posture in front of Maura. After a while, unable to detect their retched scents any longer, the wolf turned towards the lady and lowered its head, softening its gaze as the woman slowly met its eyes.

Maura could barely register what all had happened, everything just went so fast and now she was looking into the face of the black wolf that had haunted her thoughts for the past several days. The same wolf had just defended her against three thugs, driving them away with such ferocity. Now she saw that fierceness change into a gentle regard as she gazed into the wolf's eyes.

A brisk breeze suddenly blew, the chill startling Maura out of her mild trance. She suddenly felt very self-conscious as she realized the remains of her clothing were no longer adequate to keep from violating public decency laws. Maura began to wonder how she was going to make it home before realizing the wolf had vanished.

Trying to keep the anxiety from overwhelming her, Maura struggled to find some semblance in an attempt to cover herself and get home. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Maura suddenly sensed a presence nearby. Hesitantly glancing about and over her shoulders, she gasped to see that the black wolf had returned. Slowly turning, Maura found herself holding her breath as she noticed the wolf holding what appeared to be a set of clothes and a fanny pack by the strap in its mouth.

Gradually approaching her, the black wolf's eyes maintained gentle yet steady contact with Maura's. Nearing closer, the wolf graciously lowered its head, laying the clothes and fanny pack in front of her, never ceasing its unwavering gaze with Maura. Slowly backing away several feet, the wolf sat down and tilted its head to one side as if encouraging Maura to take the clothes.

Hesitantly reaching out, Maura's fingers trembled as she grasped the sweatshirt and quickly pulled it over her head, threading her arms into the sleeves. She struggled to keep the pent up sob from escaping, feeling the comforting warmth as she pulled on the sweatpants. However, the sob escaped as Maura furiously rubbed her eyes with the sleeves only to have more tears escape. Unable to contain the next sob, the doctor broke down completely, not noticing the wolf had moved closer, allowing Maura to embrace it as the sobs racked her body.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope it's not too sappy for you readers! Thanks for all the reviews and am surprised at all the "favs" and "follows." I sincerely hope you all are enjoying the reading as much as I enjoy writing. Special thanks to "cactolith"… hope you're enjoying in reading & editing. Yes, a new picture is posted along with this chapter… just matched my imagination of Maura watching the wolf climb the hill.**

Maura slowly felt herself awakening. Something moist, yet tender was stroking her cheek. Not wanting to leave the wonderful, soothing oblivion, Maura shifted only slightly from a fetal position. Suddenly, images of the three thugs attack invaded her mind. Fighting back against panic, Maura quickly opened her eyes. While she waited for her blurred vision to clear, she took a brief inventory with her remaining senses.

The late afternoon/evening light was fading into dusk; yet there was adequate light enough for Maura to recognize the dark-furred body curled up in front of her own fetal position on the soft dirt inside the forested area. How did she get from the trail entrance to the woods? Had the wolf somehow dragged her into the tree line?

Another tender, moist touch pressed into one of Maura's hands, slightly startling her back into the present moment. Her gaze returned to the wolf, whose face was less than a foot from hers. Its dark brown eyes conveyed concern and some other feelings Maura could not possibly articulate. The wolf's head tilted slightly, simply regarding Maura before turning to its left. It nudged the fanny pack towards her with its nose and paw.

Maura watched the wolf. When their eyes met again, the latter made something similar to a whining noise, but Maura sensed it to be more of a form of encouragement. Trembling fingers worked the main compartment open and in it she found a water bottle half full. Glancing back at the wolf, it tenderly nudged her hand, emitting the same throaty sound again.

The wolf's mouth opened slightly and its tail tapped against the ground as Maura took a cautious sip from the bottle, before swallowing an entire mouthful. If she were not mistaken, Maura thought that the wolf was actually smiling at her. Given its relaxed demeanor and gentle tail wag, she could somehow feel positive emotions radiating from it.

After taking another sip, Maura slowly set the bottle to the side. She reached out a hand towards the wolf. The wolf remained statue-still as Maura's hand hesitantly approached its body. Stopping her hand just short of the paw nearest her, Maura realized that any physical contact between them would have to be initiated by the animal itself.

"I don't know how." Maura shook her head, "I don't… know why, but I think, maybe, you can understand me…."

The wolf placed its left paw into Maura's hand, startling her. Looking up into its face, she saw the wolf's eyes were even gentler than before. "I-I hope I'll s-see you again," Maura stammered. She gradually raised her opposite hand towards the wolf's face. The animal slowly turned into it, sniffing gently, yet thoroughly before lowering its head and bringing it up to Maura's hand.

The wolf started to rub its head against her hand slightly. Maura let out a small laugh as she began to stroke the wolf's thick-furred head more confidently. Leaning closer, the wolf slowly began smelling all round Maura's face as she continued to rub its head.

"I hope I see you again." Maura repeated, now with more confidence, after the wolf finished sniffing her face. "Thank-you… for everything. I don't know if you have any friends, but… I feel a connection with- with you… I guess what I'm trying to say is you'll always have at least one friend."

The wolf's head tilted slightly before it quickly lunged forward leaving a gentle lick on Maura's right cheek before turning to run off into the woods. Maura watched as the wolf gracefully climbed the hill, wanting to see the beautiful canis lupus as long as possible. Its long graceful legs and massive strong paws navigated the elevated terrain as easily as level ground. The sleek fur rippled in synchronously with the lean, powerful muscles of its body. Maura was certain this was the most handsome wolf she had seen, even though she had only seen one before, from afar, in Europe.

She gasped slightly as she watched the wolf stop to look back at her once it reached the hill's peak. Their eyes met briefly. Maura sighed as she found herself smiling broadly, almost lifting her hand to wave. The wolf slowly blinked back. It tilted its head once more before gradually turning and disappearing from view.

Slowly releasing her held breath, Maura whispered. "Hope I see you again."

* * *

 _ **Midnight, Jane's studio apartment**_

Jane let out a growl as she flung the pillow she had been holding over her head towards the nearest wall of her bedroom. Images of the lady with the ginger-blonde hair would not leave either her or Lupine's mind. Thankfully she had burned off the day's frustration fighting off the three attackers. Remaining on guard with that woman those few hours afterward, calming her initial fear and relief with tears and slumber, left Jane thoroughly sapped.

Looking back at it, Jane could only conclude it was fierce loyalty and protective natures of both Human and Wolf combined in moving up next to the woman, who had instantly buried her tear soaked face in Lupine's furred shoulders.

That was the most serious fight either of them had engaged in. Jane struggled to dominate over Lupine's instinctive nature, once the wolf tasted human blood for the very first time. The sound, the feeling of bones snapping in Lupine's jaws fueled the wolf's appetite so much that Jane had to eat everything even remotely meat-related raw from her refrigerator to even sate Lupine's hunger just a little.

The scents of all three thugs were burned into both human and wolf's memory. Jane now worried whether or not she would be able to control the instinct of hunting them down and avenging the lady who said the she would be her friend.

Releasing another mild sigh, Jane turned over onto her back, lacing her fingers together behind her head and stared at the ceiling. Lupine's "friend." If she only knew the whole truth, would she still be her Friend? Like Al?

Lupine matched her sigh as it felt Jane's thoughts shift to include Al and their new Friend. _Could she possibly be what we've been yearning for since Al disappeared_?

 _I keep asking that same question_ , Jane answered. _However, Al was never as fearful and anxious as our new Friend._

Lupine grunted in agreement. _Quite the opposite in personality_. _Maybe it is our turn to give her the confidence that Al gave us._

 _Yeah, Al talked a lot about "the passing down."_ Jane smiled as she felt Lupine's annoyed, yet amused grumble; matching her own feelings on those seemingly random sayings Al would occasionally just throw into a conversation. It always annoyed Lupine more than Jane, but it was an effective method to help Jane control her wolf nature and Lupine to manage its temper.

Jane chuckled as Lupine projected one of the mental images in their collective mind the wolf used whenever it was mockingly agitated at the human. _I know, too bad we can't actually split into two separate beings and spar physically. I know we'd enjoy it as much as our runs._

Lupine rumbled its agreement again as their collective thoughts returned to the recent events and their new Human Friend.

After the lady had succumbed to sleep from the tears, anxiety, and the adrenaline crash, Jane had shifted back into human form to move the lady to safety, and to exert some control over Lupine's instinctive nature. The wolf's anger had boiled with the raging urge to keep tracking the three attackers, to put an end to them all permanently, regardless of the risk of being discovered. Both the human and wolf believed the thugs would be a threat to others, but human rationality won the internal battle- Jane reasoned that the brutes would need time to recover before trying anything else. Their latest victim had required attention far more than vengeance and justice at that moment, anyway.

Their Human Friend's scent was dominated by loneliness, even fear. The underlying anxiety coupled with the thugs' attack became too overwhelming for her to handle. Lupine had to agree with Jane that their best option was to remain with her. Hopefully their presence would prove she had nothing to fear from the wolf.

The anxiety exhausted woman moved in her sleep, causing Jane to allow the wolf to take over in bodily form once more. She was certain it would be easier for the lady to accept a wolf remaining with her when she awakened than a naked human woman who was letting her borrow her clothes. Plus, Jane would remain warmer in wolf form anyway and could figure a way home to her apartment as she had done on several occasions in the past.

The woman, however, remained asleep as she curled into a fetal position, still projecting her subconscious fear of isolation. Lupine had slowly curled up upon the ground in front of her with her nose near the woman's face, keeping its senses alert in their surroundings. Both Human and Wolf cautiously examined every scent and visual detail of their Human Friend; already considering her such as they allowed every part of her being to becoming permanently etched into their collective and individual memories. Jane would **instantly** recognize her should they happen to encounter each other within the city, as would Lupine should this lady ever visit any of the forested parks again.

… _I feel a connection with you_. The lady's words resounded in their collective memory. Jane and Lupine likewise felt a connection with her. They planned to find her again, but Jane was not sure how to proceed.

The lady's scent at _**Westgate Park**_ where they had originally saw each other was fairly fresh at being barely a week old, and the trail would always end in the where the vehicles were normally parked. Despite human scent being able to linger on vehicle exteriors, it was extremely difficult to follow a specific vehicle due to all the fuel vapors. Plus, it would not be wise to expose her wolf self to vehicle routes or the public in general.

Self-preservation was the strongest of all of Lupine's instincts. Jane certainly did not wish to end up in some type of freak show or a laboratory, being an object of study for the rest of her life. To her knowledge, Jane had never known of anyone else with the same "condition" or "gift" as her's. She had never revealed her wolf nature to anyone, not even Al. However, Jane would not at all be surprised if Al somehow knew, given how supportive and understanding she was during those volatile times in Jane's youth. It felt as if Al's demeanor, even her mere presence stabilized human and wolf natures alike and allowed them both to be more positively symbiotic in their existence.

Jane suddenly found herself sitting up in her bed, the sounds of her alarm clock finally filtering through to her hearing. Surprisingly, she realized she had actually fallen asleep. Tossing the bed covers aside, she slowly stretched out her limbs and neck before shifting into wolf form and allowing Lupine to stretch out as well.

 _Hopefully today will be easier_ , Jane mused as the black fur receded back into her human skin and her long black, unkempt hair grew back out as her face shifted. Running her fingers through her hair, Jane headed for the shower to prepare for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the somewhat long break…. "May-Mester" officially known as the Spring Intercession class (squeezed in 2-3 weeks) between the end of Spring Semester and Summer I semester term! And I thought a single Summer term was break neck speed! Plus "cactolith" had a small, but MUCH NEEDED vacation! But thanks so much for helping get the previous chapter ready for the dear readers out there! (61 Followers as of this writing….) I'm very humbled at the appreciation and hoping I don't let ya'll down.**

 _"No!" Maura felt the hands gripping her shoulders, forcing her down to the ground. Hands tearing her clothes off as a fist connected with her cheek._

 _Suddenly a loud growl roared from her right, pushing the thug off her body. Snapping and growling, the wolf began facing off the attackers as Maura half crawled and rolled away to a safer position._

 _One of the brutes whipped out a switchblade knife and before Maura could shout out a warning or the wolf could react, the thug sunk the blade into the wolf's chest. Her scream blended with the wolf's howling cries as something collided with the side of Maura's head, knocking her unconscious…_

"No!" Maura screamed, bolting upright in her bed, drenched in sweat. The familiar surroundings of her bedroom filtered into her consciousness as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

Stretching her arms above her head, Maura shifted her legs into her favorite yoga position and inhaled deeply through her nose, trying to focus on her breathing. She did not want to resort to her medication for anxiety attacks that her doctor and psychiatrist prescribed during their session after the _**Northridge Park**_ attack.

The doctor believed the main reason for the prescription was due to her _vasovagal_ _syncope_ episode while trying to describe her attack, yet omitting all of the details of the black wolf. Next thing Maura knew, she was awakening in an intensive care room- her therapist had taken the liberty of calling an ambulance and admitting her into the nearest hospital. Apparently Maura's personal physician and psychiatrist and her counselor all agreed that Maura had exhaustion underlying her overall anxiety. Despite all of Maura's activities and other ways of occupying her time, she was not balancing everything adequately. Maura was either going all out or not properly occupying her mind sufficiently at the rates that were enough for her.

During her time of respite in the hospital, Maura's therapist encouraged her to consider pursuing a career which suited her interests and education. This of course was initially unnerving and fearful to Maura, who did not want to leave the security of her personal routines. But deep down she realized her counselor was correct in pointing out how security can also become a form of prison or trap. Granted, Maura Isles was adopted into a family of wealth, prestige, and class with all the social circles that were not commonly known to standard society. She did not require a career or job in order to live in the lifestyle she was accustomed and comfortable with, but one of the unique characteristics that set her apart from the social circles her family was included was that Maura wanted her life to have a purpose. The pursuits in her education for a career were to make a difference to others and perhaps to society.

Maura slowly got out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. Starting up her coffee maker, the doctor slumped into the chair in front of her counter bar and rested her face into her hands, her elbows braced on the countertop. She had spent the previous two days inquiring and applying for various positions throughout the city and surrounding communities. It had been nearly a week since her two-day respite, which was three days since her attack and rescue in the park.

Despite all of the events after the park, the wolf had never been far from her thoughts, conscious or unconscious. It never occurred to Maura to inquire with animal control, zoo, or other agencies that would handle animals, nor did she mention a word of it to anyone. Along with the peculiar sense of connection with her Wolf Friend, Maura felt some form of instinct that the wolf was of very little to no threat to anyone. Its behavior, of what little Maura had observed, made the doctor believe the wolf took every effort to remain hidden; only for rare exceptions interacting with human areas.

Plus, who would believe her anyway? She had some difficulty believing it herself. Even when writing out her feelings and recollections of that event and the initial sighting at _**Westgate**_ , it often read as a fantasy novel or fairy tale. If she had disclosed any of the encounter with the wolf, Maura would likely still be in the hospital or in a psychiatric care facility with antipsychotic drugs being forced down her throat. She just hated that she could not tell the whole truth and that she had to fabricate certain details to "explain" how she escaped her attackers.

Pouring freshly brewed coffee into a mug, Maura went over to her massive walk-in closet where she had left the clothes and fanny pack the wolf had brought to her after fighting off the thugs. Siting on the small stool she kept in there, Maura gently pulled out the sweatshirt and matching sweatpants from the bottom drawer from the bureau and then the fanny pack. Though she had inspected these items multiple times after safely returning home that day, Maura could not help but wonder if she was missing something, some type of clue about where these items came from and how the wolf came across them.

"Boston Police Department," Maura muttered as her fingers lightly traced the shirt's stenciled emblem and letters. How could a wolf have gotten a hold of this? Maura felt an aching pit forming in her stomach as the prospect of the wolf had attacked a Boston police officer.

"No!" Maura suddenly exclaimed, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to eradicate the notion from her mind. "Why would it arbitrarily attack a person and then save me from three men?"

Perhaps the wolf felt that its sense of safety was threatened, surprised by the discovery from the police officer? Maura vigorously shook her head at this prospect as well. That could not be possible, the clothes were in practically pristine condition, softened by various cycling through the laundry: if the wolf had attacked someone from the Boston PD and took the clothes, logically there would be signs of damage and bloodstains. No, somehow the wolf had simply found these clothes as well as the fanny pack.

Setting the shirt aside, Maura reached for the fanny pack and began opening the primary and side compartments. She had kept the empty water bottle after finishing the water that day as she managed to get herself home. While the sanitary notions dictated that she should dispose of it, Maura could not get herself to throw it away. Perhaps she could find a way to recover fingerprints or use it as a part of the new breakthrough being circulated through the scientific journals of forensics- "DNA Profiling."

The fanny pack yielded very little else content wise: only Chap Stick, a small hand towel with a Boston Red Sox logo in the corner. No card or any other form of identification could be found or inscribed anywhere on the pack. Aside from the Boston PD logo and lettering on the clothes, the letters: "J" and "R" were written on the inside of the shirt's collar and inside the pants' waistband.

"Boston Police…" Maura took another swallow from her coffee mug. Her thoughts drifted as she gently caressed the fabric of the sweatshirt's collar with her thumbs. She drew the shirt closer to her face and inhaled slowly, deeply. "Lavender," Maura whispered as she took another long smell. There were other scents Maura could not adequately separate- she detected cedar along with pine, other natural scents and some type of musky, yet inoffensive smell.

The doctor suddenly arose and quickly made her way back to her dining table where the maps were still spread out from her research just a few weeks prior. She recalled seeing something of Boston PD being in close proximity to a wooded type park similar to _**Westgate**_ and _ **Northridge Parks**_. Somehow the black wolf and the Boston Police were connected, they had to be. And according to what Maura had been able to learn of wolf behavior, the wolf would likely remain in areas where human encounters would be minimal. But then, why would it wander in parks where Maura and others could encounter humans if it wanted to stay hidden?

The scientist turned to her desk and removed the thick telephone book from the middle side drawer. Grabbing her notebook, Maura rushed back to the dining table and a closer examination of the city map along with the terrain map containing wooded and non-urban developed regions. Opening the phone book, Maura skimmed through the pages until she found the section containing addresses and phone numbers of the police department.

After nearly 15 minutes of comparing addresses to the regional and city maps, she discovered 5 potential areas of where to investigate. These five Boston PD locations were located near wooded parks, including _**Northridge Park**_. Maura shuddered, struggling to suppress the tremors coursing through her hands and the memories of her attack that were triggered by reading the words: _**"Northridge Park."**_

Closing her eyes, Maura gently pinched the space between them as she concentrated on her breathing to prevent the panic from building within her. Would it be too soon to try and revisit the place of where she was attacked? Immersion Therapy studies proved that repeated exposure was highly effective, but wasn't there a certain specific time frame to elapse first?

* * *

 _ **Boston Police Academy**_

"Hey Rizzoli!" A voice echoed into the locker room, "you in there?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Some of us are grabbing some beers. You coming?"

Jane huffed a huge sigh. It had been another tough; "hell week" and Jane wanted to blow off steam, like most of the cadets were likely going to do all weekend. However, Lupine's pent up frustration was so intense that Jane was concerned that her human self would be overwhelmed if she did not allow Lupine to release its own steam. A few ice-cold beers sounded wonderful, but Jane believed she would enjoy them more after she allowed Lupine a run first.

"Not now," Jane answered, "I need to clear my head first. Perhaps I'll catch up in several hours."

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye!" Jane called back as she pulled on her t-shirt over her head and quickly filled her duffel bag of what she wanted over the weekend.

After tossing her duffel back into her car, Jane glanced about to see if anyone was within sight before entering the nearby woods. She stopped abruptly when the sounds of rustling leaves and a stick snapping greeted her ears. Looking the sounds' direction, Jane noticed a couple of squirrels chasing each other and then scrambling up a nearby tree. Releasing a massive exhale, Jane double-checked her surroundings combining her senses with Lupine's as she slowly resumed her walk.

Reassured of their isolation, Jane lightly jogged towards the small outcropping she usually frequented to allow Lupine take over in bodily form and start its run. Lupine was practically bursting forth as Jane finally reached their destination. Black fur was already sprouting out as she knelt down and hurriedly stripped from her clothes before her body structure shifted in shape that would cause the clothes to rip and tear. Her running shoes and socks simply fell away as Jane's feet shifted into Lupine's rear paws. The shifting transition from human to wolf was nearly complete by the time Jane finally got free of the remaining garments.

 _Geeze_! Jane spoke to Lupine; _you really are wound up, aren't you_?

Lupine merely grunted as if began stretching its limbs and joints. Without bothering to nose the clothes further under the outcropping- normally Jane would arrange them more neatly without outright folding them, but Lupine could not be held back this time.

The black wolf rumbled a massive growl and began trotting off deeper into the woods for several minutes before increasing its pace to a sprint.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A reader asked and in case others are wondering, Lupine- the wolf is female. Cactolith pointed out that I should assign a gender, due to all the "it" & "its" … I use "it" & "its" in hopes of reducing confusion between Lupine's nature/character and Jane's. Hope you all like this chapter and thanks to Cactolith for your editing and insights. I have another chapter or two in the works before hitting a "story snag" or "writer's block" and am wondering if I should do a "jump forward" in storyline or continue trying to write a few more of rookie cop Jane? **

**So, power to the readers… ya'll decide! Rookie cop or Jump Forward?**

 **Happy Reading- you all make a difference and make it worth writing!**

* * *

Maura huffed a sigh as she entered into her car and reached for her notebook in the passenger seat. Thumbing to the appropriate page, Maura marked through the fourth address she had listed, her current location. The first two addresses were precinct locations, the third being a series of storage buildings; likely an evidence warehouse or extra equipment for the police department. "Okay," Maura muttered, "the horse stables for the Mounted Unit."

She added a few more notations underneath the address before consulting her maps.

 _ **"Northridge Park**_ ," she read, comparing the latitude and longitude coordinates of the city map to the terrain and parks maps as she calculated the location of the fifth and final address. Triangulating the area on the map, Maura sighed as she set everything back into the passenger seat and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and implemented some mental phrases her counselor taught her for whenever confronting a fear or surge in anxiety, Maura slowly began to feel a sense of calm settling over her.

 _Might as well get this over with_ , Maura mentally resolved. _Will probably be a terminal end* like the other four locations_.

Inhaling deeply a few more times, Maura turned the ignition and began to exit the parking lot, driving towards the fifth address.

* * *

Lupine decreased its pace as it ran towards the lake bordering _**Northridge Park**_. After running for nearly two hours, Lupine hardly felt any energy diminish. It rumbled a low growl at Jane's mental complaint of them possibly running all night long as it neared the water's edge for a drink.

 _Well, at least it's the weekend_ , Jane thought; Lupine merely ignored her remark and continued drinking.

* * *

Maura exhaled deeply as she shifted her vehicle into PARK and shut off the ignition. So far, everything felt all right with the exception of the underlying tension regarding her returning to _**Northridge Park**_. She had decided to enter through a different point than the one she had used on that day she was attacked.

The final address was revealed to be the training Academy of the Boston Police Department. Only a few cars were remaining in the facility's parking lot. Maura happened to encounter an officer, an instructor at the Academy, as he was leaving and learned that all of the cadets had been dismissed for the weekend. Noticing the surrounding woods of the Academy grounds, Maura had inquired if she could be permitted to enter into them for some of her "research projects."

Reluctantly, the officer instructor allowed Maura to look just within the tree line, citing some type of liability issue. Perhaps he was concerned of Maura possibly becoming lost and inadvertently having to organize a search & rescue. Given how Maura was feeling nervous and the underlying anxiety of possibly returning to the nearby park, it was probably for the best the officer instructor would not permit her to venture so far.

Thanking him for his time, Maura had returned to her vehicle. Briefly consulting her city map, Maura drove to the park entrance nearest to the Boston PD Academy. Heaving another sigh, Maura gradually exited her vehicle, park map in hand. Briefly spreading the map upon the car's hood, Maura ascertained her current position within the park and where the nearest trail's location that was also in the closest proximity to the Academy grounds.

Locating the nearest trail entrance, Maura retrieved a small shoulder bag containing a compass, her notebook, several water bottles and small packages of her favorite all natural trail mix from a natural health food store. Inhaling deeply as she began walking for the trail entrance, Maura began wondering for the umpteenth time of why she was doing this; what she hoped to achieve in searching for the mysterious black wolf.

Could she have possibly hit her head and all of this was some type of dream as her body lay in a coma? Did she truly wake up from her vasovagal syncope incident at her therapist's office?

And if Maura did find the wolf, then what? She certainly did not intend to make it as a pet or try to take it home. The more she wrote out her feelings about the unusual connection she felt with the black furred, dark eyed canis lupus, the more Maura Isles found herself at a loss for words. Perhaps that was the primary cause for all of Maura's anxiety, the uncertainty and being unable to find any definite answers. As a doctor and scientist, she was used to finding definite answers. Granted, some answers were not always easy to obtain due to various testing and modifying of hypotheses, but eventually an answer or at the very least a reliable hypothesis would be discovered.

However, the whole mystery regarding the black wolf that came to Maura's rescue continued to persist with no real hypothesis. The only solid evidence Maura had were plaster casts of four paw prints, a set of BPD Academy sweat clothes, and a fanny pack. Were there any other clues Maura may have missed? Could there still be anything remaining on the clothes or the fanny pack that could reveal something else?

Uttering a massive sigh, Maura simply beheld the trail entrance sign, the rough display of the trail's map etched into the wood. Double-checking her map, Maura took her compass from her pack and wrote the heading along with the coordinates on the map. "Well, the cross country terrain walking will be a beneficial form of exercise," she said to herself as she put everything back into their proper place and began hiking on the trail into the woods.

* * *

Lupine adjusted its pace as the wolf began ascending the large hill that unofficially separated the Boston PD Academy property from _**Northridge Park**_. Only a simple barbed wire fence separated the property approximately 20 yards before the hill. The fence height was no problem for Lupine to traverse in a running leap. Thankfully nobody visiting the park ever ventured too far off the wooded trails, in fear of inadvertently trespassing on to the Academy property. With this natural buffer zone, it was practically the perfect area for Lupine to run and transition from one property to the other with no human interaction, as well have access to water sources.

Pausing at the hill's peak, Lupine sniffed the air. Inhaling all of the rich natural scents of the lush landscape, Lupine- unable to contain any of the relief and sheer joy, threw its head back, releasing a low, yet deep howl…

…Maura suddenly stopped in her tracks as the howl greeted her ears. The sound echoed throughout the forest, making it difficult for Maura to determine its point of origin. Then another howl sounded from what seemed like the Northwest/Western direction.

Kneeling down, Maura quickly withdrew her notebook and compass and consulted her park map. Quickly applying the appropriate mathematics, Maura looked at her wristwatch as the next howl sounded and counted the seconds that elapsed for the duration. The howls each originated from the same direction, indicating that the wolf was stationary. _Wolves generally sit or lay on the ground whenever they initiate a howl_ , Maura recalled from her research as she worked several additional mathematic figures and formulas. Using her results, Maura focused on the provided distance scales on the map. Converting her numbers to the map's scaled distance, she approximated the distance between her and the wolf, along where the animal was likely located.

Eagerly shoving the notebook closed and stored it away into her bag along with the compass. Another long howl traveled through the air as Maura left the trail and started trekking deeper into the woods towards the howl's direction.

* * *

Jane seldom felt comfortable with Lupine's howling; often afraid it would attract unwanted attention, causing their discovery. Images of being locked up in an undisclosed laboratory, constantly being experimented on flashed through both of their imaginations. However, at the moment, Lupine did not care. It released another soulful howl and Jane allowed herself to revel in its sound, feeling herself relax along with Lupine. Apparently howling was another form of release for Lupine, just as running was for them both.

 _Like the piano_ , Jane thought, or perhaps Lupine mentally spoke to her. Sometimes their interconnection made it impossible to determine which specific nature thought or mentally spoke to the other.

Ever since she had moved into her small studio apartment, Jane desperately missed not being able to play the piano, which had been passed down by one of her grandmothers. Nonna was in Jane's life for a very short time; she passed away when Jane was nearly 7 years old. Yet in that short time span, Nonna had passed on her love of playing the piano to her granddaughter, and even taught Jane her very first piano lessons. Jane would sit in her grandmother's lap in front of the magnificent keys that contrasted between black and white while the elder woman's large, yet extremely gentle and graceful hands, covering Jane's smaller ones smoothed away the awkward and clumsy movements as her fingers pressed the appropriate keys.

The day Nonna had passed away was one of the most devastating events in Jane's childhood. Nonna's funeral had been bittersweet, yet as a young child, Jane felt extremely numb and spent the following week in a daze. Then one late summer afternoon a small moving van arrived at the house, following Frank Sr's plumbing work truck.

Angela, mid way through her pregnancy with Tommie came up to Jane's room and told her to come down to the den. Though she did not really care to, Jane obeyed her mother and came down the stairs to find her Pop standing in the threshold of the den. Even after she had grown up, Jane still could not find an adequate way to describe the expression on his face. Her father knelt down and motioned for his daughter to come over to him. Frank gently enfolded Jane in a hug and softly spoke. "Janie, there's something here for you. Your Nonna told us before going to Heaven that she wanted you to have it."

Hearing the affectionate term of her grandmother, Jane fought the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Gently being embraced by her Pop once more, Frank whispered. "It's okay to be sad, honey. We miss Nonna too."

Father and daughter remained embraced for several minutes as Jane softly cried for the loss of her grandmother, beginning to truly grieve for the first time. After Frank gently broke their embrace, he motioned for Jane to go into the den. Young Jane wiped her eyes and stopped short after taking several steps when she noticed the new item near the window. Unable to speak, she turned to Frank who had entered behind her, and Angela, who came up to her from where she had been sitting on the piano bench.

"Nonna," Jane hesitantly spoke as she tentatively approached the instrument. "Nonna, gave this to me?"

"Yes Janie," Angela's voice also trembled as she watched Jane reverently stroke the piano's wooden body. "Your Nonna always treasured those times you would visit. And she loved your lessons together. She wanted you to take lessons… if you wanted to, but you don't have to decide that right now."

Jane climbed up onto the piano bench and hesitantly brushed her fingertips on the smooth keys, yet did not apply enough pressure to make any sounds. Even though she never gave an immediate answer; deep down, Jane knew she would take lessons; and with this piano, Jane knew that her Nonna would always be with her. It felt as if she somehow got a part of Nonna back.

Lupine rumbled another yelp before following it up with another howl as Jane's thoughts returned to the present. _I can't wait to make it, career wise, and get a better place_ , Jane longed as she imagined a better apartment with enough room to for the piano.

Jane cringed at the memory of trying to play the electronic keyboard she had purchased before beginning the Academy. The electronic sounds of the piano setting never sounded good enough. While Jane enjoyed playing the keyboard set on other musical mode settings, the artificiality of the music and the underlying electronic feel could not be fully eliminated. Jane had permitted some of her family to make a few recordings of her actually playing Nonna's piano, but Jane herself never desired to listen to those things. Her heightened sense of hearing, thanks to Lupine's nature, could always detect the electronic feel/artificial sounds in them.

After a month of trying to satisfy the need to play through the keyboard, Jane ended up taking it to the nearby Boys and Girls Club she volunteered at when she had time. The Academy required that their cadets dedicate a specific set of hours each month to help build up better relations between the police department and the community. All of the children at the club really enjoyed playing the keyboard so much that Jane ended up purchasing another. Several other cadets who volunteered there donated some of their instruments and an impromptu band was eventually formed by the kids and several adults who ran the facility.

Jane found herself smiling as she recalled the children's laughter as they held their first "unofficial concert." Each player had decided to play a different song at once and the "sounds of chaos" followed. Even Lupine, despite the brash sounds hurting its sense of hearing, was amused. To Lupine it appeared similar to a wolf pack hastily thrown together with wolves each from another pack and trying to establish some form of unit cohesion, without the physical sparring and growling. In fact, Lupine could have howled during that "improv concert." Jane and Lupine both doubted anyone would have noticed.

* * *

Maura slowly knelt down beside the tree nearest her as she caught her first glimpse of the black wolf. Approximately 50 yards away, the handsome sleek furred wolf threw its head back, eyes closed as a low, soulful howl sounded. Maura allowed her eyes to drift closed for several minutes, simply allowing the eerie yet beautiful melody to absorb in her mind. Wild, yet familiar, lonely with longing to belong; yet enduring since time began.

 _As if some ancient sound of nature_ , * Maura's thoughts concluded as she opened her eyes and gradually worked her way nearer to the wolf's position as unnoticed as possible.

Pausing behind a large tree trunk, Maura waited for the several moments of silence to end with another howl. Using the howl's sound to cover her own rustling, the doctor fished her camera from her bag and inched closer.

Jane caught the new scent and subtle sounds blending with Lupine's howls before the wolf did. The wolf had been so engrossed in it's howling and would have sprinted away had Jane stubbornly refused to permit it to move.

 _We don't have anything to be afraid of with her_! Jane told Lupine, who abruptly rose to its feet, wanting to run from their "visitor's" presence. _We considered her as our Human Friend before she said it to us, remember_?

Lupine growled internally in protest as they watched their Human Friend hesitantly approach them. Their combined sense of smell thoroughly examined their surroundings to ensure no other surprises lurked amongst the trees.

Maura managed to snap a few photos before the wolf suddenly realized it was no longer alone. She slowly left her concealed position and stood in full view of the large black wolf, 20 to 25 yards separating them. In spite of all the uncertainty welling up in her, Maura was surprised to feel a sense of calm settling in as she took a few steps forward.

She slowly moved to place her camera back into the bag; earnestly hoping her movements appeared as non-threatening as possible. The human eyes and wolf eyes never left each other's steady, unwavering focus as the distance separating them diminished.

Maura noticed subtle movements ripple through the wolf's body as its rigid posture increased in tension. She momentarily lost her footing when she abruptly halted her steps. Quickly regaining her balance and preventing herself from falling completely, Maura suddenly found herself inspired by an idea from her research.

Jane found herself as perplexed as Lupine as they watched the lady gradually lower herself to the ground a few moments after regaining her balance. Had the tension not been high within their beings, Jane would have been amused at the near miss. The lady kept her gaze steady, yet gentle with underlying determination, despite the heady scent of uncertainty and anxiety emanating from her. However, these feelings were not directed towards them. It was not even for the lady's own sense of safety or fear for harm they could inflict.

 _She's afraid we'll run away_ , Jane clarified to Lupine. Lupine was fearful and uncertain as well. The wolf calmed slightly after they watched the lady shift into a cross-legged sitting position, allowing herself to be positioned in a lower line of sight than the wolf.

 _Yes_ , Jane agreed with Lupine's increasing wonder and curiosity, _I believe she understands and she's leaving it up to us._

Lupine only growled in the back of its throat, still unsure and fearful of their self-preservation. While Jane too was concerned, she was willing to take the chance of allowing their Human Friend in becoming closer. But Lupine continued to protest against Jane's thoughts and desires, rumbling internally as their disagreement continued.

Maura forced herself to inhale deeply as she remained in her relaxed yoga position on a lower elevation than the wolf. Hopefully by placing herself in an inferior position, thereby acknowledging its strength, perhaps the wolf would relax and potentially accept her. _It has to be on the wolf's terms_ , Maura kept reminding herself within her mind. _I'll have to remain patient._

Pulling in another deep breath, Maura returned her gaze back to the wolf. The wolf returned its focus back upon her, its eyes gentler this time. Though retaining a measure of focus, the wolf's head tilted slightly to its left and shifted its weight in what appeared a slightly nervous alternating from various paws.

 _I must remain patient_ , Maura mentally reminded herself once more as she inhaled deeply, allowing her eyes to drift closed.

Uncertain of how long the duration, let alone the wolf's final decision would be, Maura decided to engage into a meditation that enabled her retain awareness of her surroundings. Maybe the wolf would be able to sense her demeanor and patience and gradually earn its trust.

* * *

 *** Terminal End= "dead end" (trying to think of Maura Isles would describe her way of saying "dead end" as they depict in the show when she tries to describe something and Jane corrects her with proper terminology or manner in saying it.**

 *** "An ancient sound of the Earth" * –Jamie Dutcher from a documentary titled: "Living With Wolves" released through The Discovery Channel. Highly recommend it! Released on DVD with 2 documentaries titled: "Living With Wolves" and "Wolves At Our Door." Jim and Jamie Dutcher also published a book under the same title: "Wolves At Our Door."** **But they lived among just wolves… not werewolves!** **Both the documentaries and the book reveal a great deal about wolf behavior and is where I have drawn most of my wolf behavior traits for the story. I have more books to read about both wolves and even "The Surgeon" and "The Apprentice" by Tess Gerritsen… plus online classes for the entire Summer! Don't worry, this story will not be "intentionally neglected"… probably be the thing that keeps me sane (if I ever had any sanity to begin with). I often find myself writing during the most busy times of my life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, the final chapter before my "story snag" or "writer's block." Was originally going to be 2 separate chapters, but Cactolith likewise agreed with my wondering of combining them… so here ya go! So, readers decide: "story jump" from here or "try to continue" another chapter or two of Rookie Cop Jane? Some have already conveyed their desire of "try to continue"… remember, ya'll make it more worthwhile!**

 **Picture change: Tyler- my mom's border collie mix. When I was visiting some months ago- was snagged in trying to tie up some story ends of "A Lupine Kinship?" and when I saw both his endearing face and nerve damaged, mangled left front paw from an accident- everything fell into place for Lupine's "post Hoyt" condition. Those sweet eyes and face just provided the perfect picture in my mind of how Lupine in wolf form regards her Human Friend: Maura Isles. Hope ya'll are able to see the sweet endearing face… but at the same time, does not diminish your individual imaginations of Lupine's face & regard for Maura.**

* * *

Jane mentally paced within their collective mind. It was beyond frustrating at times… this symbiotic existence.

 _Symbiosis_ , Jane found herself recalling her high school and community college biology studies. It was practically the only aspect of the subject that fascinated Jane and on a rare occasion for her, she actually engaged in a research project out of personal interest rather than because of a mere school requirement.

Then came their friendship with Al, who had a calm but fierce demeanor and who taught Jane a form of self-defense composed from various forms and styles of martial arts and boxing. Al's own form of symbiosis between her extreme personality and lifestyle helped both Jane and Lupine learn to coexist in a more positive relationship with each other.

Both Human and Wolf rumbled their surprise as their collective memories recalled Al when they beheld their Human Friend. Her eyes were now closed, hands positioned palms upward with her fingers in specific points- similar to how Al would position hers whenever she tried to have Jane do some type of meditation after their workouts and sparring.

Unfortunately, Jane could barely endure a single session, and although Al had stated that there was no specific time frames or span required for meditation, Jane would always use that as an excuse when trying to justify her actions and assuage her guilt. However, Al never approached Jane regarding her "incomplete meditations," either directly or indirectly. She simply continued as if everything were normal, and while Jane nearly gathered enough courage to broach the subject on several occasions, she always chickened out. Al's disappearance happened several months after Jane started her first year at community college. While Jane maintained her self-defense knowledge and other skills learned from Al, neither human or wolf could get themselves to properly "quiet the mind" as Al described the ultimate goal in meditation.

 _This is possibly the closest as we've come together_ , Jane remarked to Lupine, _with the exception of our arguing_.

Lupine only rumbled an annoyed growl instead of replying directly. It began examining their surroundings intently, allowing Jane to join in to combine their senses.

* * *

Maura continued to wage an internal struggle to focus her mind and thoughts. _I_ **must** _remain patient_ , Maura admonished herself. She could not understand why her mind was running so rampant, like a high speed train where all of its brakes were gone.

While some people found it difficult striving to maintain order in a hyperactive mind, Maura rarely encountered this challenge… until now. Struggling to retain control over her respiration, the doctor also found anxiety rising up. Could she actually be starting to lose control? _Is this the source of the anxiety_? Maura found herself trying to analyze. _How can I fill my time more adequately? What other avenues regarding anxiety or mental hyperactivity could I study? Or is there some other cause for all of this anxiety and uncertainty, but could it be some sign of progress? Or is it a regression_?

Maura allowed herself to sigh. _As with an injury or illness, sometimes the condition worsens before truly healing. But then it can also lead to the condition deteriorating_.

Inhaling deeply, Maura shifted just a little and focused her eyes more inward, striving to obtain some type of control and achieve some form of meditative state.

Suddenly, a small brush of air graced Maura's right cheek, along with a very brief touch of moisture in the same place. Maura's eyes snapped open to discover intense brown eyes only inches from her face. Fighting down the urge to jump or alter her breathing, the doctor remained as still as possible as the wolf cautiously stepped around her as it gently sniffed all around her face and neck.

The wolf's eyes were gentle, but retaining severe caution. It kept nearly all of its view upon Maura. Then the animal jumped suddenly. Maura realized that she had twitched.

"I-I'm sorry," her voice shook as she let her gaze fall downward to her hands still in their palm upward position. "I-I'm jus-just so happy to see you again."

Something touched her palms and Maura had not realized she closed her eyes. Opening them again, Maura discovered a massive black furred paw in one of her hands. It seemed larger than she remembered, nearly covering her entire palm. A gentle sound emanated from the wolf, equivalent to a dog's whimper and Maura hesitantly looked up to meet the wolf's eyes. All of its severe caution and fear was no longer to be seen, only gentleness and some other type of expression that Maura was still unable to articulate.

Acceptance and Friendship were the closest terms she could come up with, but they still seemed lacking in adequacy.

 _Sometimes only the soul can feel where human words fail_ , Maura felt within her mind. The words were vaguely familiar, yet she could not place where she may have read them. At the same time, however, those did not entirely feel to be her own thoughts.

The paw within her hand moved slightly in a form of gesture. Some type of eager, urging type of expression began to dominate the wolf's facial features. Maura merely regarded the wolf, attempting to determine its intentions. The wolf cocked its head slightly as it began to rise to all four feet. The young doctor remained in her seated position as the wolf pranced slightly around in front of her, releasing a gentle growl.

Another indulging growl sounded in response to Maura's lack of one. _Come on, let's go_! The doctor somehow sensed in her mind. _Perhaps it wants me to go along wherever it wants to go_ , the scientist found herself hypothesizing.

The wolf pranced about again, lightly yelping as the eager and even glimmers of joy emanated in its eyes. Maura could not help but laugh as she gradually arose to her own feet and the wolf's appearance of joy only multiplied. The wolf bowed downward on its front paws, tail eagerly wagging.

"Okay," Maura chuckled, "now what?"

The wolf's mouth opened slightly and yelped again as it suddenly dashed a few yards away from her. Before Maura could begin to wonder whether or not the wolf was leaving, the animal suddenly stopped and looked back at Maura expectantly.

Unexplainably, Maura found herself walking towards the wolf, whose tail swing increased in exuberance. The wolf pranced away once more as until she approached within about ten feet and then stopped, watching her expectantly. Maura, her curiosity piqued, continued to follow.

* * *

Jane and Lupine rumbled their mutual joy as their Human Friend jogged alongside them. After various attempts spanning practically a half hour, their friend had finally understood what they wanted and now were in an established pace of trotting and jogging alongside them on one of Lupine's established trails through the untamed regions along the border of _**Northridge Park**_.

When the lady finally understood Lupine's wishes, she released such pent up tension and anxiety in the form of the heartiest laugh that either Jane or Lupine had ever heard. Their Human Friend had literally fallen to her knees, practically doubled over as she laughed herself nearly breathless. Both Human and Wolf could not help but join in and the wolf let out small yelps and even risked a few tentative licks to the nearest cheek. Despite their Human Friend's surprise at the wolf's actions, she continued to smile and gently stroked Lupine's thick furry head and behind the ears, to which the animal rumbled a sound of approval. It fueled the lady's confidence even more by sensing Lupine's overall demeanor and positive mood.

Lupine gradually decreased its pace as they approached a clearing. Their Human Friend was just a few steps behind on their right. She also slowed to a brisk walk when the wolf eventually stopped as they approached the edge of a hill they were currently on. The sun was nearly finished in its decent upon the horizon, splashing the surrounding clouds in various colors. The wolf gradually settled down upon its haunches as it simply gazed upon the fading light. While Jane originally paid very little attention to sunsets or sunrises in her younger years, she eventually learned to appreciate their beauty just as Lupine did.

"It is beautiful," their Human Friend remarked as if she somehow heard their thoughts. The lady settled down upon the ground beside the wolf, resuming her yoga sitting position.

Silence lapsed between them as the sun continued to descend to illuminate the opposite side of the earth. Lupine felt a hesitant touch to its spine as their friend gently laid her nearest hand upon the thick fur. Fingers both stroked the thick hair and lightly massaged the spine as they continued to behold the majesty of nature. Unable to restrain her feelings any more, Lupine gracefully threw her head back, unleashing a soulful howl. Though they momentarily startled their friend, both Jane and Lupine automatically knew they were forgiven. That sense only increased as they felt her fingers continue to graciously stroke their back and fur. The wolf emitted another howl.

Maura was so engrossed in watching the gradual change of the sunset's colors that she could not help the sudden fright as the black wolf began to howl. However, the scientist could not fault the animal in the slightest as she turned back to regard the fading sunlight. She confidently began to rub her hand along the wolf's spine and stroke the thick fur. The wonder of nature in both a rational and romantic perspective never ceased to intrigue or amaze her. Though the wolf's howl startled her in the beginning, she could not help but believe the wolf was expressing its own wonder and perhaps joy in the only manner the animal could.

Though Maura had witnessed various religious observations and rituals while living both in Europe and in Africa during her time in "Doctors Without Borders," she personally did not know what to believe regarding gods or God. Being a scientist, Dr. Maura Isles believed in finding answers and formulating the most reliable hypothesis based on the current information and evidence available at the present moment. However, the elaborate details currently and most recently discovered in not just the simple body or animal cell, but also in the universe surrounding Earth itself left Maura with the compelling thought of the possibility of a Divine Being or God. Yet ever the scientist, it was difficult to grasp concepts without actual observation and various types of data and evidence.

Now she was fast friends with a wolf; it was as undeniable as it was illogical. The chances of befriending so much as a wild tortoise were miniscule enough, but becoming friends with a natural predator? Astronomical. Beyond coincidence. Possibly even divine. Maura found herself wondering what the wolf was thinking of all this, could it even conceive of the unlikelihood of their bond? She wanted to believe that her new friend might be seeking a divine answer as well.

She focused on the subtle vibrations beneath her fingertips gently stroking the wolf's spine as it released another howl brought Maura back to the present. _Could it be singing or somehow praising its maker or God_? Maura found herself wondering as she continued petting the dark fur as she watched the sun disappear further into the horizon.

* * *

 _ **Jane's studio apartment**_

Jane rolled over to discover that she had awakened nearly twenty minutes before the alarm clock was set to go off. It was not surprising; given that today was Graduation Day at the Boston Police Academy. In fact, she was surprised she had actually managed to fall asleep in the first place, due to the excitement of finally being able to be free from stress of intense training and scrutiny by the instructor cadre. In fact, the instructors all seemed to change in their personality once all the cadets were recognized as police officers. The one member of the cadre who was quite possibly the meanest to Jane and who caused Lupine to become so enraged to imagine tearing his throat out, surprised them both by seeking Jane Rizzoli out and congratulating her. He had even conveyed his belief of that she would become an exceptional member of the force. Jane could only reply her thanks, too stunned to think of anything else to say. Lupine was also stunned at that particular human's ability to change demeanors as easily as a human changed their clothes.

Jane's eyes caught the glimpse of dark blue as she turned to look at the brand new uniform hanging proudly on the open closet door. Jane C. Rizzoli, newly sworn in police officer and among the Top 3 of the list of 9 Top Grade soon to be graduated Boston Police Officers. The Academy instructors had announced the day before those who earned the title: "Top Grade," based upon various qualifications other than their academic performance. The Top Grade newly graduated officers would also recognized today during the graduation ceremony, and Jane hoped her mother would be proud of her. Angela never seemed to be satisfied by any of Jane's accomplishments in the past and Jane always felt her mother's expectations for her were always shifting. It had gotten to the point where she believed she could never meet them even if she crossed every "t" and dotted every "i." Angela did not know about Lupine, nor did any of the other family, but Jane doubted she could ever truly meet her mother's expectations even if she were a normal human.

 _I know_ , Jane replied as she felt Lupine project one of its standard mental images it liked to use whenever the two of them reflected upon Angela. _We both love her, but sometimes I wish you could simply growl at her and maybe she'll shut up about my getting a "normal job, a husband, and kids_."

The wolf rolled her eyes while Jane who rolled and additionally crossed hers. _Are you joking_? Lupine retorted. _Why do you think I stay quiet? She'll start doing the same to me… wanting "grand puppies!"_

Jane chuckled, shaking her head at Lupine's reply as she threw back the covers before both human and wolf underwent their morning routine of stretching and exercises.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Hill of Boston**_

The alarm clock jolted Maura awake. The doctor groaned slightly as she turned over, reaching out to silence the alarm. Moving only reluctantly, Maura indulged remaining in the comforts of her bed for several more minutes before exhorting her stiff and sore body to rise.

 _The benefits of cross-country exercise…_ she internalized as her thoughts recalled actively searching for the wolf at _**Northridge Park**_ three days before. It had been quite some time since Maura had ran on terrain other than a sidewalk or track. Obviously Maura had not actively exercised certain muscles out in some time. She could not help but smile as the memories just those few days prior, when she had encountered the black wolf at the park.

Their impromptu chase led into an actual run on one of the wolf's own trails. It was not until after the doctor and wolf had finished watching the sun completely set that Maura had realized she had very little knowledge along with light to rely on to find her way back to the official park trail. She never thought to pack a flashlight and neglected to establish a location on her map due to her eagerness in tracking down the wolf by its howls.

As if sensing her concern and struggles to repress her anxiety, the black wolf had walked nearly half a step in front of Maura, keeping its gentle thick fur practically in constant contact with her leg, somehow "anchoring" her as they walked through the dark woods. Maura had expected the wolf to stop when they arrived to the park's established trail, but surprisingly the wolf continued to stride towards the parking lot, remaining alongside Maura.

When they had neared the tree line bordering the parking lot, the animal stopped, gazing up at Maura. In the faint street lighting from the parking lot, Maura could just discern the wolf's facial features regarding her. She knelt down, slightly off to one side instead of directly in front of the wolf in order to continue using the faint lighting and view its eyes. "I guess this is where we part," she softly spoke as she traced her fingers through the wolf's fur. In return, the wolf leaned closer and softly sniffed along Maura's hairline as she continued to pet its head and ruffle the area behind both ears.

Chuckling at the animal's rumbles of affirmation, Maura suddenly found herself leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the wolf's forehead. "I hope we can meet again soon," Maura whispered as the wolf's eyes simply beheld hers.

The wolf quickly leaned forward and gently licked her right cheek before turning back for the woods, disappearing into the night…

…. The sudden ringing of the telephone pulled Maura from her pleasant recollections. Unable to lose the serene smile, she reached for the nearby handset. "Hello?"

"Dr. Maura Isles, please."

"Speaking," Maura shifted in her seat and reached for her coffee mug.

"Dr. Isles, this is the Chief Medical Examiner's office for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts…"

 **A/N: Again, readers have power! A). Continue onward for "Rookie Cop Jane"? or B). "Jump Forward" in story line?**

 **Again, no copyright infringement intended on Tess Gerristein or TNT, Janet Tamero, or anyone else both in front and behind the cameras, production office, etc. Thanks to everyone for providing such stimulating entertainment for us both in book and media… just an amateur writer (not enough space for actual credentials) who is just playing in ya'lls established world in a world of her own.**

 **Special "Yashi, Washi!" to Cactolith for your editing, insights, and everything else** **in-between that are both acknowledged and unacknowledged! You literally "rock" man as well as metaphorically! Hope you can "interpret" all of my hidden jokes in that statement! ;-p**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all the dear readers, followers, etc out there… I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I'm sorry for the delay in updating this! Lots has gone down in my end of the world, but am thankful I've been able to escape into this world for a while.**

 **Yeah, I know- most of you wanted a "jump forward" in story, but after a few days of giving ya'll the option of feedback, had an idea spring up in my mind for "Rookie Cop Jane." But a "jump forward" is coming up soon so- both parties each get something they wanted! Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

 **Thanks to "Cactolith" for your editing and insights. Really? You "just had to" add the profane words? Yeah yeah yeah, "real life dialogue" I know! Readers beware of a few profane words.**

* * *

Officer Jane Rizzoli jerked the steering wheel hard as the fleeing vehicle ahead of them swerved around a nearby motorist, accelerating towards the closest freeway ramp. Her partner-trainer was tossed against his side of the door as Jane pulled hard back into the lane behind their fleeing suspect, flooring the pedal. Thankfully all of the bystander motorists yielded and made every effort to move out of their way- giving them and the highway patrol vehicle that had joined in their pursuit as much space as possible.

Sgt. Connors muttered several curses, none towards Jane, as he fumbled for the radio handset. Conveying an update of their current route to dispatch, Sgt. Connors scanned through the programed frequencies for the State Police. "You catch HP's number of who's joined us?" he asked Jane.

 _I saw 51_ , Lupine told Jane, confirming the human's recollection.

"51," Jane answered as she maneuvered around a slower car, keeping the fleeing vehicle in sight.

Sgt. Connors chuckled. "Ah. Evan. Old Academy pal- He'll likely have a few tricks to stop this idiot!"

Jane quickly changed lanes, anticipating any clueless motorist that might suddenly pull out in front of them. Her maneuver granted the highway patrolman to charge ahead of them, taking the lead in the chase.

 _Thanks Lupine_ , Jane told the wolf who was combining its senses with her. Together, their senses were able to practically sense the driver's inattention to their driving. Now the motorist was so startled that Lupine could still faintly sense that person's fear and sudden relief that the cops were not after them.

 _Hopefully they'll learn from that and be more aware of their surroundings from now on!_ Lupine growled its response. _No offense, but humans are so stupid sometimes._

 _None taken_ , Jane replied as she followed the Highway Patrol chasing their suspect onto an off ramp. _Why do you think "civilized humans" invented the police force? But yeah, humans can be very stupid._

The radio crackled with a transmission from the HP vehicle and the sergeant grabbed the handset. He motioned for Jane to take the available lane on the right as the HP took the left. "They have a road block set up just under a mile from here," Sgt. Connors told her.

Catching the lights in their rear and side view mirrors, the sergeant pulled the handset to his mouth again. "Get ready to box him in!" he told Jane and transmitted over the radio at the same time.

"CRAP!" Both Jane and Sgt. Connors shouted simultaneously as the suspect's car suddenly spun, knocking the highway patrol car into the median. Jane stomped on the emergency/parking brake while pulling the steering wheel hard in the opposite direction, causing their sedan's trunk and rear passenger section to take the brunt of the collision.

Barely able to assess their condition, Jane heard a muttered curse from Sgt. Connors. "Suspect is running!" he fumbled for his handheld radio attached to his belt as Jane pried herself out from between the suddenly smaller space between her seat and steering wheel.

Hearing spurts of the radio transmission updates, Jane took off and ran after the fleeing man. HP was able to get himself free of the remains of his car, but had what appeared to be a badly broken leg. The roadblock personnel were scrambling to clear the disabling devices from the road, and were too far off to be any immediate assistance anyway. The other PD car had no time to react and had completely T-Boned the suspect's car along with nearly tearing the trunk completely off the sedan Jane had just been driving moments ago.

"RIZZOLI!" Sgt. Connors shouted at his rookie partner as she tore across the small field towards the nearby woods after the fleeing suspect. "RIZZOLI!"

Jane ground her teeth harder as she and Lupine combined their strength. Forcing herself to ignore Sgt. Connors calling her name and to fight down the primary instinct trained into her being at the Academy: "Always have back up!"

 _I'm your back up_! Lupine proclaimed, hoping to comfort her human symbiant. _He is starting for the left_ , the wolf informed Jane as the suspect neared the tree line.

 _Have you detected any scents that would tell you he has a weapon_? Jane asked Lupine as she jumped over a washed out crevice while trying to smell for any metallic compounds and gunpowder or any oil type products associated with firearms.

 _Crap_! Jane huffed as she briefly leaned against a tree along the forest line for cover. Both Human and Wolf caught a whiff of gunpowder and metallic compounds that differed from the firearm and equipment on Jane's kit belt. _He's armed AND he's gone inside the woods_!

Feeling Lupine stretch its senses to the fullest, Jane felt her eyesight enhance along with her sense of smell. _He's still running_ , the wolf reported, itching to be released.

 _Try to remain calm_ , Jane un-holstered her sidearm as she stepped out from behind the tree. _But trust me, it's real tempting to let you loose!_

Lupine rumbled an indulging, laughing growl as it fought down its own primeval desires and focused its senses along with Jane's own. The police officer carefully stepped around any excessive leaves in order to keep her steps as silent as possible. _You're gonna have to take the lead, sensory-wise_ , Jane reluctantly instructed Lupine as their combined eyesight scanned their surroundings intently.

She was not reluctant due to lack of confidence or trust in the wolf's abilities or self-control, but because of their individual alpha natures. Their "control freak" tendencies. Ceding control over their single body was difficult enough during those early years. Had it not been through their friendship with Al, Jane doubted she would have had a more stabilized mentality than she did now.

 _Ten to fifteen yards further in,_ Lupine sniffed as Jane cautiously followed with her gun trained out ahead of her, slightly hunched down.

 _Any signs of him hurt or anything_? Jane inquired as she double-checked her steps, not just for concealing her own sounds, but for the suspect's own footprints and potential blood trail. She couldn't detect any immediate coppery scents that usually accompanied blood; however, Lupine had been able to smell scrapes and even bruising on occasion.

 _Not yet. Not at this distance_ , the wolf answered. _I am picking up on several different drugs though_.

 _Well, that "somewhat" confirms our suspicions on why we're pursuing him…_ Jane rolled and crossed her eyes simultaneously* at the wolf's annoyed growl. _Well, I can't really tell everyone of my "internal partner!" I still have to find the usual human means to justify why I do the things I do in the pursuit of justice_.

Jane paused, leaning against a large tree as Lupine stretched out their hearing along with their smell. She caught a faint hint of copper and felt Lupine's internal nudge. _Look_ , the wolf directed their eyesight towards another nearby tree.

A smudge of blood on the trunk. _I'm gonna guess it's upper arm, shoulder, probably chest_ , Jane speculated; _likely from the crash_. _Are we any closer or is he still moving away_?

Jane leaned away from the tree so they could use their eyes. Their hearing caught very few sounds and then a sudden thud.

 _He's slowing down_ , Lupine reported.

Jane crept closer, kneeling down behind another tree. She took in a few short breaths as she began sensing fatigue emanating from the suspect as well within herself. _We'll likely be feeling it ourselves later_ , Jane winced as she felt a twinge near her abdomen.

 _You sure you don't want me to take over_? Lupine asked, more out of concern rather than out of pride or alpha behavior.

For a moment, Jane actually considered it, feeling additional fatigue and soreness set in. The adrenaline from the car chase and the following one on foot was starting to wear off. Also the possibility existed of Jane having worse injuries she was not immediately aware of from the crash. _Let me try and get him first_ , she replied, taking a deep breath and began working her way closer towards the suspect. _If he makes a run for it again, it'll be your turn. Maybe he's worse off than me… our best bet would be taking him by surprise_.

The wolf rumbled in agreement as Jane gritted her teeth. She flexed against the increasing pain and soreness in her abs while she gradually worked her way closer to the suspect's location.

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles knelt down beside the forensic anthropologist as he plucked up a brush from the nearby technician's kit. Not only was this forensic anthropologist a former mentor and now a colleague, Dr. Paterson also had agreed to have the new medical examiner accompany him for a refresher period on recovery and examination of skeletal remains.

Land surveyors had discovered some partially uncovered bones and immediately contacted the police who then assigned a couple of detectives from both Missing Persons and the Homicide Unit. Right now, the CSRU technicians worked with Dr. Paterson who volunteered to oversee every aspect of the bones recovery to ensure as much evidence possible could be collected.

"Are we even certain these are human bones?" Maura inquired, not entirely sure how to engage professionally, let alone socially. However, she certainly did not want to unconsciously begin the habit of simply relying on her first guess.

A slight smile graced the corner of Dr. Paterson's lips as he lightly traced the brush's bristles over a long bone. "Very wise. Remain as objective as possible, Dr. Isles." He tilted his head in the opposite direction as he shifted his hand in order to brush off additional dirt. He motioned to a nearby, partially uncovered D-shaped bone. "This is definitely a hip bone, which often appear similar to large warm blooded mammals, in both animals and humans."

Suddenly, sirens began piercing through their distant surroundings, rapidly growing closer. Dr. Paterson stood up quickly, motioning Maura to do likewise, and turned to the CSRU techs. "What is going on? Anybody have a radio?"

"Not a handheld," a technician began heading for their vehicle. "Let me go see what I can find out."

A couple of marked Boston PD cruisers approached their scene and several officers exited. They were brandishing shotguns and wearing heavier grade bulletproof vests than the standard ones officers usually wore beneath their uniform shirts. One of the rear passenger doors opened and a sergeant got out, his uniform's nametape reading: "CONNORS."

The Sergeant's eyes bore some pain, accompanying a limp. However, the steely determination far outweighed the trauma and somehow Maura could see some other type of concern in his demeanor. It differed from the sheer determination of the other officers setting up their perimeter. Other vehicles began arriving, including an ambulance and Sgt. Connors waved the medics over to a specific staging point as he approached their site.

"Sergeant," Dr. Paterson asked, "what's going on?"

"We've got an officer missing in these woods," Sgt. Connors shook his head annoyingly. "She wouldn't stop her on-foot pursuit of the suspect after he fled from our pileup a few miles back.

"We're going to need you to either leave or move to a safer distance," the sergeant added.

"Actually, this could potentially be a crime scene itself." Dr. Paterson informed him. "While we haven't conclusively determined that these are human bones, land surveyors contacted the PD about them."

Sgt. Connors nodded his understanding as he motioned for the CSRU techs to pack up their equipment. "I understand. I'll do my best to ensure your site is kept intact as possible. But right now, the best thing is for all of you to leave the area."

"Please," Maura suddenly spoke up. "I'm a medical doctor, well examiner actually… but I can help out if anyone's injured."

Sgt. Connors glanced sidelong at Maura for a long moment before finally nodding. "Please wait over there with the medics," he motioned in the direction of the ambulance. "Please follow their protocols on personal safety, doctor. Also, we'll-"

A shrill howling sound suddenly pierced their surroundings, causing strange sensations on the nape of Maura's neck.

"What the…" Sgt. Connors began as several gunshot echoed from the trees. "Crap! Doctor, stay with the medics!"

Additional gunfire sounded within the woods, causing Maura to increase her pace towards the ambulance. Dr. Paterson also took cover behind the vehicle with her and the two medics as Sgt. Connors began issuing instructions to the officers taking positions around their vehicles.

Another howl sounded, causing Maura to involuntarily tremble. "Vuk," she found herself whispering.

Dr. Paterson gently grasped her shoulder. "Are you okay, Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Maura nodded, speaking in a rapid tone. "It's just… an eerie sound… that howl."

"I didn't think there'd be any wolves in this area," one of the medics said, "I wanna believe there aren't any in Massachusetts."

A couple of gun shots rang out, this time sounding more towards the South of their position. _Oh Vuk, please don't be the one I'm hearing right now!_ Maura's thoughts raced as she mentally pictured her wolf friend that she personally named: "Vuk."

Vuk- the Serbian* word for wolf. Could Vuk somehow be involved with the missing police officer and the suspect? But who was shooting and at whom? Were the gunshots being exchanged between the officer and suspect? Was the suspect shooting at Vuk or the officer shooting at the wolf? Perhaps both of them were…

 _Oh Vuk!_ Maura's heart cried out. _Please don't be in any danger! You're one of my closest and dearest friends and I don't want to lose you_!

The memories of her most recent visit and run with the midnight-black wolf began to play back through her mind. As unorthodox and extraordinary as her friendship with the wolf was, Maura continued to meet with the animal at _**Northridge**_ and _ **Westgate**_ parks. She and the wolf mainly ran together on the animal's own established trails and shared the watching of sunsets and even a few sunrises together. Sometimes the wolf would curl up and nap beside her while the doctor would engage in her yoga meditations.

"Stand down!" The order broke through Maura's thoughts. "Stand down!"

Following the medics' cautionary steps, the two doctors peered from around behind the ambulance vehicle. Several police officers accompanied Sgt. Connors, as he limped towards the edge of the woods. Two of the officers bore shotguns. They maintained a standby defensive position to appear less threatening, but ready in case the situation deteriorated. Several other officers followed at a further distance, their sidearms trained at the tree line.

Sgt. Connors was calling out, but his words were indistinct from Maura's position. He was responding to something within the trees as the overall postures in the remaining officers gradually began to relax.

"C'mon," one of the medics spoke to his partner. "Grab some gear and let's go see if they're gonna need any medical assistance."

Dr. Paterson accompanied Dr. Isles as she tentatively started stepping towards the police staging area. Several officers were returning to their vehicles, holstering their weapons as they went.

"… you gotta help me!" The hysterical voice cried out. "There's a big-ass wolf in there! That thing tried to kill me!"

Maura's eyes snapped back to Sgt. Connors's position near the trees and saw an extremely dazed, bruised and cut man being escorted out by a tall and slender, slightly olive tanned police officer. Her long raven colored hair, unkempt with several leaves tangled within the strands. Her uniform shirt was completely unbuttoned, but still had the arms within the sleeves revealing a bulletproof vest covering the standard white t-shirt and a kit belt draped over her shoulder.

"Hey!" the disheveled officer nearly snarled at him. "I've warned you of your right to silence! So do yourself a favor and shut up!"

The suspect only shook his head more vigorously. "I don't give a damn! There's a big-ass black animal in there! It chased me…it's prolly gonna come out and attack us!"

The woman cop simply rolled and somehow crossed her eyes simultaneously in annoyance, * which struck Maura as an unusual trait or ability. The female officer jerked at the man's arm, directing him towards the medics. "Please! Give him something…" she waved a dirt-smudged hand, "…anything to counter whatever he's tripping out on!"

"You found drugs?" Sgt. Connors queried and the woman removed several evidence bags from her back pocket.

"Also recovered this," she pulled out a plastic bag-wrapped revolver from her pants belt. "To my knowledge, he never reloaded and only heard seven shots."

"Yeah, we heard seven also." The sergeant nodded as he motioned for the CSRU techs to approach. "Did you fire any?"

The woman only shook her head, removing her own weapon from the holster and released the magazine to reveal the loaded rounds. Sgt. Connors nodded his verification and asked. "Did he fire directly at you?"

"No," she returned the gun to its place. "And no, I did not see a wolf or some 'big-ass black creature' in the woods that he's going on about. I kept reminding him of his Miranda rights, but he just keeps on rambling."

Connors motioned for the officer to follow along with him. "You okay?" she asked, noticing his limp.

"Yeah," the sergeant waved absentmindedly, "likely a sprain from the crash. But I'll get checked out at the hospital now that this is all resolved. You need to get checked out too."

"No, c'mon Sarge!" The young officer protested, "I'm fine! Aside from just general aches and soreness that'll probably happen tomorrow."

Sgt. Connors firmly grasped the young cop's upper arm. "Don't make this any harder on yourself than it already is. We've not only been a part of a four-car pileup, but you've also chased and pursued an armed suspect **WITHOUT** back-up!"

The officer tried to speak, only to be cut off by a medic. "Excuse me, but we need to assess you for any potential injury."

"Again," the young woman began, "I'm fine!"

"Go Rizzoli," there was a ripple of anger in sergeant's firm tone. "Although everything turned out for the best, you've informed the suspect of his Miranda rights and recovered evidence, so you're gonna need to complete the necessary reports and questioning."

Maura quickly rushed up to the young police officer as she gritted her teeth, hissing in pain as her legs weakly shifted. "Easy," the medic cautioned, grasping Jane's arm. "Easy, let's get you down over here," he directed her and Dr. Isles towards the ambulance.

The dark-haired woman's breaths became shallow gulps, nearly panting, as her face grew paler. "Try to remain calm," Maura softly spoke in a hesitant voice as the kit belt slid off the young cop's shoulder and onto the doctor's bend at the elbow.

"Ca-Can't bre-brea-the!" Jane gasped out as her legs gave out completely, her hands weakly fumbling for the vest fasteners. "Too-oo, ti-tight!"

The medic and Maura quickly undid the bulletproof vest and the medic pulled out some shears to cut away the t-shirt. The severed white material parted to reveal extensive bruising on the woman's upper abdomen and above the sports bra. While there were separate bruises, Dr. Isles could see an overall bruising pattern taking shape from a single origin. "Were you driving one of the vehicles?" she asked.

The police officer could only nod. Her intense dark brown eyes clouded over with additional pain as the medic and Sgt. Connors assisted her in laying back on the gurney. "Hey!" the medic protested as Maura quickly pulled the stethoscope from around his neck.

"Shh!" Maura hissed, "I'm afraid that the internal bruising is far more extensive than it appears!"

The doctor pressed the disk against specific places on Jane's chest, trying to listen. "Try to breathe deeply," the doctor instructed.

"Ca-can't," Jane gasped out.

"I need you to at least try!"

The medic gently placed an oxygen mask over the police officer's mouth and nose and Maura noticed a slight overall relaxation settle in on the officer's body.

* * *

Pain. Pain was all Jane could feel and she fought to keep from giving in to the extreme exhaustion. _Lupine_ , she called out, _when did we get hit by a Mack truck_?

 _Like you said earlier, the wreck is catching up to us… well, you mainly_.

Something was being spoken to her. Someone was gently touching Jane's shoulder. She struggled to look at the face looking down at hers. Gentle, soft hazel eyes full of concern and fear with reddish long hair framing the face. It was very familiar… but her fatigued mind could not process why. Wasn't the medic a man? Where did this woman come from? Did they already make it to the hospital?

Maura turned back to the medic when she failed to obtain any response from the young police officer whose quality of consciousness continue to deteriorate. "We have to get her to a hospital!" Her eyes hardened to convey her urgency. "I heard no breath sounds on her right side and the quality of her left side is getting worse. She needs surgery… I felt crepitation from just lightly pressing the disk against her chest, indicating at least a couple if not more broken ribs. Despite the vest, I'm inclined to believe she hit the steering wheel a lot more intensely than perceived."

She nodded to Sgt. Connors. "Do you remember the speed of the cars just before collision impact?"

Sgt. Connors shook his head. "At least 50, 60 to 65 tops. Rizzoli performed some type of maneuver using the emergency brake that spun our car around so we wouldn't hit them head on." The sergeant shook his head again, regarding his young protégé thoughtfully. "I woulda said it was just lucky split second timing, but now that I look at it, I think Rizzoli's got the quickest reflexes I've ever seen- especially for a rookie."

A loud, ragged gasp clouded the oxygen mask white, partially obscuring an even paler face. Maura jerked the earpieces of the stethoscope back into her ears as the medic consulted the heart monitor he had just connected to officer. "We need to get going!" Maura urged, "her breath sounds on the left side are growing weaker!"

* * *

The dome lights of the ambulance ceiling grew brighter as they blurred away in Jane's field of vision. The pressure in her chest intensified far worse than she could have ever imagined. Jane began to fear that she would literally explode from the inside.

 _Lupine_ , she groggily called. _Lupine, can't you shift, take over and relieve some of this_?

The wolf's sympathy enveloped her- the closest the Human and Wolf could come to actually hugging each other. _I wish I could, but you are surrounded by humans. They're attending to your injuries and I wish I wasn't so exhausted so I could lend my strength and energy to you._

Jane drew a ragged breath. _It's okay, my friend. Thanks for your help earlier, I probably woulda collapsed back there and the perp woulda got away had you not asserted yourself._

The wolf sent another sympathetic embrace. _For better or worse, we're stuck with each other. Thank you for a taste of the action!_ Something caught their fading sense of smell, somehow surpassing the rubbery plastic of the oxygen mask covering Jane's face. Some familiar scent, even in their extremely exhausted condition, the scent tickled a memory- something they should know regardless of what state they were in.

 _I think our Human Friend is here,_ Lupine told Jane. _No, I'm not entirely sure but if we were to bet, I think I'd win_.

Jane struggled to open her eyes as she gasped, only to choke on something in her throat. When did they give her something to drink? One was never to give a person with a potential internal injury something to drink, or was it a gun shot wound to the chest? Jane struggled to remember from her Academy medical aid training class.

A hand gently touched her face and stroked her forehead as the air was suddenly being sucked out of her mouth. "Easy! Easy, officer," a voice filtered into her mind. "We're trying to clear your airway to help you breathe easier."

Jane blindly reached out her arm as she continued to struggle against the medic's running a suctioning tube in her mouth. Something grasped her hand, squeezing gently and forcing her arm to rest more comfortably at her side.

"…try to… her… still…" the fragmented words filtered into Jane's mind, "…have no choice…"

 _Lupine, what's going on? Lupine?_

Darkness enveloped Jane completely before she received any response from the wolf.

* * *

Maura gently stroked the police officer's arm as she brought it back down alongside her body as the medic continued to suction out the blood the young officer was coughing up.

"How far out?" the medic called out to his partner driving the ambulance.

"About 10 minutes!"

"Upgrade to Priority Stat. 1 and tell them to have an OR ready to go! Got a punctured lung, minimal!"

"Copy that!" The driver replied and Maura felt the speed increase within the vehicle.

The medic jerked open a nearby cabinet supply door and pulled out a bundle. He glanced up at the doctor, an understanding passing between them both.

"I'll try to keep her still," Maura said somewhat awkwardly. "The effected side is closest to you."

The medic's face slightly squirmed as he prepared the site and the large needle. The young doctor realized the medic did not particularly enjoy having to utilize this type of procedure.

"We have no choice," Maura said evenly, hoping to convey some confidence and to possibly comfort him. "It'll give her more time until a surgeon can set everything right again."

The medic nodded, resolve appearing in his features and Maura gently placed her opposite hand on the woman's shoulder furthest away from her while still holding her hand in the other. Leaning over the near unconscious woman, the doctor nodded to the medic to indicate she was ready whenever he was.

The medic took a deep breath as he positioned the large needle and quickly stuck it into the officer's side, promptly removing the plunger allowing the trapped air from the officer's chest to escape.

"2 minutes out!" the driver called back in update.

Maura pulled the stethoscope back on and reassessed the woman's breathing. She noticed some color had returned to the cop's facial features and the breath sounds on her left side sounded more relaxed and easier. She nodded to the medic, confirming the procedure had been a success. He tried to mask a sigh of relief as he set about reassessing the woman's blood pressure and adjusting the IV.

Maura looked down at the hand still clasped in hers, somehow feeling the slightest squeeze back. Looking into the police officer's unconscious face, she could not escape the feeling that she should somehow know this person. However, the doctor was absolutely certain she had never seen her before today. The memories of her leading the suspect out of the woods, the sheer determination in her fierce brown eyes… somehow they just seemed extremely familiar. Maura hesitantly reached out and brushed some hair that had fallen into the woman's face away, gently stroking the forehead. Despite all that had taken place for the officer, Maura was surprised to discover the hair to be surprisingly softer than it appeared.

The rear ambulance doors opened suddenly as a team of hospital orderlies and a couple of nurses greeted them, unloading the stretcher containing the young officer. The medical examiner hesitantly followed after the flurry of human activity as they wheeled the cop into the hospital.

 **A/N: I have actually pulled the maneuver Jane pulled with my own full size pick-up…. was about 13-14 years ago during my "First Round" as a volunteer, emergency responder. My EMT license level does not permit the procedure the medic performs, but my military "Battle, Self Aid & Buddy Care" did! Thankfully I never had to perform it… is a VERY PRECISE procedure and I would definitely react the way the medic did.**

 ***Nod to Sasha Alexander/Maura Isles being able to speak the Serbian Language**

 ***Nod to Angie Harmon's ability (my perspective that is) of her "subtle comedy" of simultaneously rolling and crossing her eyes whenever Jane's annoyed- main episodes coming to mind at the moment is: Season 3, Episode 2 where Jane does it at least twice at Maura's speaking and Season 2 Episode 14 towards the very end where Jane is "chowing down" a hamburger, just before Maura joins her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is likely the final chapter before the "jump forward" in storyline. Instead of making multi chapters- for me personally, difficult to keep up with the stories that interest my reading; so figured to break up a multi chapters (20 to 30+ chapters) single story into a series of individual stories. So, be on the look out for: "Lupus Amicitia: Act II"**

 **Do not worry, if I have more "Rookie Cop Jane" ideas/inspiration will try to incorporate flashback moments in "Act II." I just hope everyone's reading this isn't a waste of anyone's time, a let down, etc.**

Maura took a deep breath and entered the woods. It had been nearly two weeks since the "adventure" with the police while on the dig with Dr. Paterson. The forensic anthropologist confirmed the bones recovered were indeed human. They had been buried for approximately 5-7 years, possibly longer. After performing everything they could from both an anthropological and medical examination, the bone case was then referred to other forensic divisions and appropriate police department units. The last time Dr. Isles heard, forensic identifications was working in facial reconstruction on the partial remains of the skull recovered in hopes of being able to match a missing persons' face along with the newest accepted method of identification- DNA. The young doctor could only hope that the family or significant other of whomever composed the body those bones belonged to would find closure in knowing their loved one was found.

Right now, Maura was concerned about her unique friend: Vuk. Their usual meetings these past two weeks had mysteriously ended and she used every spare moment available to try and find the wolf. The howls the day that young female police officer brought the suspect out of these same woods would not leave Maura's mind. Nor would the gunshots. Despite the arresting officer's claims and even reading the follow up investigation reports of the scene, the M.E. discovered no indications that the police found anything to confirm the suspect's story of a black wolf or other massive creature. The arrest report indicated he was found with both crack cocaine and marijuana and even various prescription pain pills. The suspect also tested positive for various drugs, mainly synthetic and amphetamines.

Despite Dr. Paterson's, the medics', and Sgt. Connors' also confirming Maura's report of hearing howls that day, it was very easy to believe the suspect was hallucinating and tried shooting at whatever he had perceived was attacking him. The police officer- her nametape read: "Rizzoli" reported before she collapsed that she had not heard or howls nor seeing a massive black animal, but also that the suspect did not fire at her directly. Likewise the bulletproof vest removed from her likewise revealed no stopped bullet rounds.

But what if he had been telling the truth? What if there had been a "massive" black wolf in the woods? _Vuk is larger than the average wolf_ , Maura thought as she studied the ground for any indications of tracks, scrapes, and dried blood. _As Medic Peters said_ , Maura recalled while she had taken cover behind the ambulance before the situation was brought under control. _There haven't been any official reports of wild wolves living in Massachusetts in over a century_.

Then there was the young female police officer with intense dark eyes and long raven hair. Again Maura could not escape the nagging feeling that she should somehow know her. The young medical examiner had followed the blustery medical team wheeling Officer Rizzoli into the hospital, and had relayed what knowledge and assistance she had and stayed as long as she was permitted.

If the socially awkward scientist thought the initial arrival at the hospital had been chaotic, it was like a calm spring day compared to when the hospital walls somehow became "alive" with Boston Police Officers of various ranks and Officer Rizzoli's family. The mother of Officer Rizzoli was practically a metaphorical storm in her own category. The family matriarch spoke in very loud and harsh tones. Maura knew the woman's demeanor primarily stemmed from frustration and fear for her daughter's life. She was constantly arguing with a man the M.E. presumed was her husband. There was also a younger looking man who favored Officer Rizzoli enough to be her brother.

Maura tried to discreetly check in on Officer Rizzoli on several occasions, but there was always a family member present and she never felt comfortable enough to completely approach the officer's hospital room. As a doctor, she was curious of the cop's total diagnosis and anticipated medical treatment and outcome, but with recently passed legislation of privacy in patient care, Maura had no legal authority to view Officer Rizzoli's medical chart. Even though she had assisted the paramedics in the ambulance with emergency medical care, the medical examiner could only review patient medical records if the manner of decease was suspicious.

The doctor stopped suddenly when she noticed the fresh piece of a nearby tree trunk missing, a likely indication of where a bullet had torn a fragment away. The height was approximately the same height as Vuk's shoulders and neck. Maura's heart sank as she quickly rushed over to the tree and knelt down to closely examine the surrounding terrain. After nearly fifteen minutes of careful searching, the medical examiner released a heavy sigh in relief. Thankfully no blood or even bits of fur were anywhere to be found, but there was a deep scrape in the dirt just a few feet away and Maura continued to search for nearby tracks.

* * *

 **Jane's studio** **apartment**

Jane winced slightly as she sat up in her bed. Thankfully the pain was far more bearable now that she was FINALLY home and in her own bed. Her mother had absolutely insisted that Jane come home with them after the hospital. After barely three days, Jane and Lupine both were nearly out of their minds. For some odd reason the pink canopy bed that survived Jane's childhood seemed shorter- her feet hung off the end by two inches. She certainly was not going to resolve it by sleeping with her upper body elevated... had enough of that at the hospital. Plus, sleeping on her side was not an option either due to having rib fractures on both sides.

Angela's constant hovering in her "helicopter mom" tendencies only grew worse. Angela ranted and rambled nonstop from the moment Jane woke up, yet she was certain (not just because Lupine told her) Angela was talking nonstop to whatever ear was available or who would simply put up the front or pretense of listening. The constant nagging questions of "Why must you be a police officer?" to "Why can't you simply find a husband and have children?" and on and on would never stop.

Even the wolf seriously volunteered to "burst forth" and growl as Jane often joked to shut her up. The human feared she would lose control and the wolf would literally fulfill its desire. With the help of her father Jane managed to convince her parents on the fourth day that she was well enough to be on her own again.

Slowly stretching out her sleep-stiffened muscles, Lupine's thoughts nudged Jane's. _Are you sure you feel up to a small run this evening_? Jane asked as she swallowed some non-prescription pain reliever, chasing it with a glass of water.

 _I believe so_ , the wolf answered, _and I'm curious also of our Human Friend. I still think that was her when we collapsed after apprehending that dopehead_.

Jane grinned slightly as Lupine's term for the suspect they chased through the woods. Despite the massive "chewing out" by both Sergeant Connors and their Sector's Commander for not having back-up, they decided to give her an informal reprimand instead of writing her up officially. Jane's apprehension of the suspect not only just ended well, but the suspect also happened to be a key player of a drug ring the Drug Unit had under surveillance.

Also, the forensic technicians and traffic investigators were able to determine in their reconstruction of the vehicular accident that if Officer Rizzoli had not performed her maneuver at the precise moment, both Sgt. Connors and Jane, as well as the officers in the other vehicle would have been injured far worse, or even killed.

Some buzz was going around amongst the various sectors and the Headquarters building of "the rookie making an arrest despite being seriously injured in a vehicular accident." There were other various off color stories that were only bound to grow riper as time passed as well. Both Sgt. Connors and the Sector Commander quietly had Jane evaluated by a psychologist off the record, much to Jane's (and Lupine's) dismay, but could understand their concern if their young female rookie had any underlying recklessness issues or some other "psycho terms" that measured nearly several feet long when written. Jane chuckled when she felt and saw the wolf's emotional and imagined responses to those thoughts on the psychological evaluation.

 _Yeah_ , she responded, _we'd DEFINITELY create a whole new psychological disorder that perps would use to try to "justify" their crimes_.

Lupine grunted in agreement, projecting its imaginings of Sgt. Connors and the Sector Lieutenant's reactions of their discovery of Jane's "wolf side."

Jane gritted her teeth against Lupine's jab, struggling to keep herself from taking it seriously. _Are you seriously trying to get me to lose control?! You know FAR BETTER than anyone how I feel about that_! She jerked the refrigerator door open harder than she intended and focused both her individual and their collective gaze upon the clear wrapped package of sirloin beef from the grocery run she had Angela do the day before in hopes of keeping her "helicopter hovering" from spilling over at her apartment.

 _Oh_ , Lupine continued jibbing; _you're bribing me now? Police officers aren't supposed to bribe anymore than they're not to accept bribes_!

Jane rolled/crossed her eyes as she growled out a sigh. "Oh, for crying out loud! Do you wanna eat before we go running or not?!" The words also came out verbally, heavy with frustration.

A growl rumbled from her throat as her hands transformed into midnight-black furred paws, ripping the plastic wrap from the package as she simultaneously removed the package from the refrigerator shelf. The claws barely felt the moist, tender flesh as the teeth hungrily sank in and chewed. Two of the sirloins were consumed within a minute before Jane realized she was sitting cross-legged on her small kitchen floor. Only her hands had shifted into Lupine's massive paws and Jane could feel the wolf's teeth within her mouth that maintained primarily human features. Usually the wolf would take over completely whenever Lupine fed and while Jane occasionally consumed raw meat, it was never this voracious.

 _Are you okay_? Jane asked, only to barely "hear" an affirmative grunt in response as Lupine's teeth sank into a new steak. The wolf moaned as the juice ran from the corners of the human's mouth. _Really? Normally you would've taken over completely to eat and so, what's wrong_?

The wolf contemplated the last piece of sirloin in the foam tray and Jane sensed a form of an emotional barrier going up somewhat between them. _Lupine…_ Jane found herself not having to restrain any eagerness in the paws though the desire lingered to grasp and eat the remaining meat.

 _Lupine please,_ Jane implored her wolf counterpart; _we can't hide from each other. It only causes our internal fighting to become worse and makes both of us useless- both to each other and everyone else._

The wolf rumbled angrily, but Jane sensed that anger was not directed at her. It steamed mainly from extreme sadness and isolation, plus other feelings Jane could not put into words.

 _Sometimes only the soul can feel where human words fail._ Jane and Lupine smiled as they remembered thinking those same words after their Human Friend found them in _**Northridge Park**_ some months ago just before graduating the Academy. Jane smiled as their shared memories of her traveled through their minds, then she felt some of Lupine's anxiety intensify.

 _You miss her_ , Jane stated more than actually questioning.

Lupine whimpered her affirmation and Jane projected as much sympathy and comfort as she could- their "mental hug" as Lupine did when Jane was in the ambulance just before losing consciousness.

 _She's my only friend,_ Lupine finally spoke. _Ever since Al disappeared, I thought it was best to guard my heart so I would never feel such loss again. But obviously I was not strong enough that fateful day at_ **Westgate**.

Jane smiled as she sensed Lupine's extremely tender, yet fiercely loyal feelings of their Human Friend. She likewise felt an emotional bond with the lady, however more at a distance since all of their interactions were when the wolf was in control.

 _I know we both esteemed Al highly_ , the wolf continued, reflecting their mutual frustration of that unresolved mystery. _Despite you interacting with her the most as a human, I cannot escape the feeling of somehow meeting her as a wolf_.

Jane inhaled deeply, only to be cut off by Lupine.

 _I know! I know! We've had this "old argument" before and maybe what you think is true and maybe what I think is wrong. Maybe you're wrong in what you think and I am right in what I believe. Or perhaps we're both right or we're both wrong. It's just that…_

Jane understood the wolf's feelings more just the mere words.

 _… well, our Human Friend… is a lot like Al… never felt so close another person before. While I have interacted with your family and others, I have never felt as close to any of them as with her or Al._

 _I'm sorry, I have just really missed our Human Friend the past few weeks…_ the wolf's voice trailed off and Jane could sense its struggles in fighting down its near desperation, and the anger in allowing itself to feel in such a way. She smiled involuntarily at Lupine's behavior. The wolf perceived it to be a form of weakness by allowing itself to feel such emotion and fought to keep its feelings kept inside.

 _Hey, it's_ okay. Jane gently intruded Lupine's self-loathing, conveying what strength she had. _Sometimes our interaction, our "connection" is so closely linked that I often cannot see some of the various "distances" that exist between us. Just try to remember that you can speak to me about anything-_

 _Not that we have any choice!_

Jane's mouth opened wide to reveal the wolf's entire set of teeth, releasing a deep hearty laugh with a small howl. She shook her head as one of the paws snatched for the final piece of beef. Trust Lupine to always find a way to insert a random comment or humor.

 _Guess that's something you DEFINITELY got from Al_! Jane jousted back, grinning at the slight growl erupting in the back of her throat. _But seriously, you can tell me of anything. Hiding from each other would only make it worse_.

Collective memories and images passed between the human and wolf. _I know_ , Jane replied to Lupine's sigh. _Somehow we gotta find a way to best substitute as physical sparring_!

* * *

 _ **Westgate Park**_

Maura slowly approached the pond's shore, the same shore where she made the cast imprints of Vuk's paw prints left that day she first saw the wolf. Momentarily closing her eyes, the medical examiner tried to focus on the sounds produced by the fountain in hopes of settling her mind. The troubled thoughts surrounding Vuk's absence would not settle down.

 _Oh Vuk_! Several tears seeped out from under the eyelids before Maura opened them. _I wish I could go to wherever you stay, just to make sure you're all right! I miss you and just the mere thought of running is too difficult right now_.

The doctor sighed as she quickly wiped away more tears escaping her eyes and turned away from the pond. Maura slowly approached the tree line of the nearby forest and eventually found one of the wolf's cleverly hidden trails. Even with the surrounding terrain disguising it, the scientist could see the subtle signs of non-use beginning to set in as she followed along the trail. Struggling to swallow the sob, Maura stopped for a moment and braced her hand against a nearby tree to support her weight.

 _I can't_! Maura told herself as she forced away her desires to imagine Vuk accompanying her on the trail from the forefront of her mind. _It would not do any good to fantasize. As comforting as it might would feel, it would only prolong the pain and lead to further psychological issues.  
_

* * *

Jane eased herself out of her car at _**Westgate Park**_ and gently shoved the door closed. Lupine believed it was in Jane's best interests to drive to the park instead of permitting the wolf to do a complete round trip run through the neighboring undeveloped regions near her apartment. Sometimes the wolf was far wiser than the human gave it credit for.

Slowly striding in the direction of the trees, Jane allowed her eyes to drift closed as the scents and subtle noises of the forest greeted them. She smiled as the wolf's lumbering growls in her throat. _Yeah_ , she agreed indulgently, _it smells great! I've missed it too_!

Jane entered a thick cluster of cedar trees where the dense foliage provided sufficient cover from any potential onlookers. Gritting her teeth against the slight remaining tenderness in her ribs, Jane slowly removed her clothes and sat back on her heels, permitting the wolf to take over.

The black wolf slowly emerged from the cedar grove and gradually began trotting for one of its own established trails. Keeping its nose near the ground, Lupine opened up its senses to all of the surrounding environment. Unable to restrain itself any longer, the wolf practically flung itself to the ground and rolled its body very indulgently in the loose leaves and cool soil.

 _Hey_! Lupine grumbled at Jane's projected images and thoughts. _Do I complain of your "excessive showers" and baths? And don't get me started on your fitness swimming_!

The human only replied with a growling moan and the wolf mischievously rolled on its back once more, sending its own mental picture for Jane… requiring very little effort to interpretation. _Okay, just stop_! Jane groaned, mentally trying to scrape it all from her individual mind. _You're only going to ruin this need of yours, not just my mere "accepted tolerance" of it_!

Lupine rumbled its apology, realizing the human had been pushed too far.

 _Hey, it's okay. I started it anyway,_ Jane replied. _And I can't blame you in the slightest… anything to get rid of every lingering trace of the hospital! Barf!_ *

The wolf growled appreciatively as she found a wind-generated pile of leaves and flung itself into them. Burrowing her body within, Lupine rolled around for several minutes before huffing out a long sigh and simply laid upon them and the ground, inhaling all of the rich scents surrounding her.

Jane smiled at the animal's whimpered moans likewise enjoying the smells of the approaching autumn season. _Yeah_ , she admitted sarcastically, _yes, it all smells wonderful!_

Lupine could only rumble out a loud growl in response without outright howling. The animal languidly arose to all fours and quickly shook out its fur before starting to run excitedly up the nearby hill.

 _Hey! Hey!_ Jane laughed, _take it easy will ya? Just because you didn't get as seriously hurt as me, I can still feel it in the ribs!_

The wolf gruffed out an apology as she decreased the pace near the top of the hill. Though Lupine knew Jane knew it, they both acted as if neither of them knew… Lupine too had suffered some bruising herself, but no fractures like Jane. The symbiotic existence between the human and animal had allowed Jane to heal at a faster rate than what was considered normal. Jane could only shrug at her doctors' wonderment of how quickly her recovery process was transpiring. While she and the wolf could share energy along with memories and senses, the same applied to pain, injury, and fatigue. So, though the wolf had total bodily control at the moment, Jane could still feel the tenderness and pain in her still healing ribs and lung.

Lupine suddenly stopped, both of them catching the scent at once. _She's here!_ The wolf's spirit soared even higher than either the animal or Jane could have imagined. Lupine tore off into a running sprint, with Jane lending as much energy as possible.

* * *

Maura slowly lowered herself onto the ground, pulling her legs into a yoga position. However, the doctor's mind was in such turmoil that she could not engage in any form of meditation or any recollection of appropriate research that could apply to how she was feeling. It seemed the more Maura fought the tears and sobs, the more intensely they grew.

As the medical examiner watched the fading sunlight catch the countless reflections of the buildings, she finally allowed the repressed grief and fear to overwhelm her. There was no use in trying to contain it any longer- eventually it all had to be let out.

As in a volcano, the pressure of molten rock and gas would continually build over time, often a century or longer until it could no longer be contained. It would find a point to release all of that energy through violent eruptions until the pressure was gone for a while- at least another hundred years or more. While volcanic eruptions caused extreme cataclysmic events, sometimes they would leave far more lasting and positive effects.

The Hawai'ian Islands, which number many more than the commonly and popularly known five islands visitors would frequent, were an example of how volcanic activity allowed their development over the centuries. In fact, the Big Island itself contains an active volcano and scientists believed the island will continually grow. Soil developed near or in the wake of a volcano was constantly proven to be the most fertile and growing food products in such places were highly sought after.

 _So, maybe these tears of my own eruption may lead to a more positive effect later on_. The young scientist struggled to theorize as she held her face within her hands allowing more sobs to burst forth. _But why can't such positive outcomes arrive without the pain and suffering? As a newborn child, such wonder and joy must first endure the pain of being born?_

Maura opened her eyes to see the cityscape below become awash in new and never to be seen again colors. All of the reflected light, all of the colors, reminded Maura of rare and priceless gems- their most precious value only to be seen through an appreciative heart. A heart to recognize such beauty and to always know how to treasure such fleeting moments in life.

 _Just like Vuk_ , Maura thought as she drew her knees up to her chin. More tears fell from her eyes as the doctor drew in a shaky breath. "I guess this is goodbye, Vuk!" She placed her face onto her knees. "I wish I could have seen you again before this…"

Maura choked up on additional sobs and allowed herself to lie completely upon the ground as she felt the palpitations within her heart. Is this where the term "broken heart" originated? It certainly made perfect clarification to the ever literal and rational mind of the scientist.

A soft, gentle howl sounded nearby. Maura felt it to be a part of her memories of the dark black wolf's howls and only made her heart "break" the more. "Oh Vuk," Maura whimpered, "if only to simply hear your soulful voice once more!"

Another howl suddenly sounded, much closer this time and Maura found herself sitting up, anxiously looking back across the clearing towards the darkening forest. _Certainly I am allowing my memories and wishes to cause auditory hallucinations_ , Maura struggled to rationalize when only stillness in the forest lingered.

Suddenly, an eager indulging growl sounded and a portion of the dark forest began moving. This dark "clump" grew larger and Maura felt her heart rate increase as the potential anticipation surged within her.

"Vuk?" Maura cried out as she stumbled to get on her feet only to be gently knocked back down upon the ground by the massive black furred animal. The wolf eagerly and gently licked Maura's cheeks as the doctor broke out in a fit of giggles and joyful tears. The wolf rumbled its own joy as Maura's fingers found the base of its ears and returned a gentle nip to one of her ears. **

After several minutes, the doctor struggled to regain her breath as the wolf likewise panted in its own joy of being with its Human Friend once more. Vuk laid one of its massive paws into Maura's lap and the doctor could only laugh as she wrapped her arms around the soft furred neck once more, burying her face into the nearest shoulder.

"Oh Vuk," Maura Isles sighed, "lupus amicus meus!" (1)

* * *

 **(1) Latin: "My wolf friend!" (per Google translation lookups)**

 *** Angie Harmon's acting talent- using (what I hear) a slight barking inflection in her voice on several occasions where Jane Rizzoli says: "Barf!" Primary example in Season 5, episode 5 where Jane looks at the Latin written (oh, I just realized the irony) card in Maura's tree plant from Jack Armstrong.**

 **** "Living With Wolves" documentary shows how the wolves respond/react to the Dutchers arriving for a visit after being away for approximately 1-2 years.**

 **Plus, I once had a rescued border collie mix; Zoey, who literally "chewed" on one of my ears (not enough to draw blood or even break the skin) and growled both her anger & joy of my being gone for so long and finally being back. Oh yeah, she literally knocked me down to the ground after I exited my vehicle! …. not so different from Vuk/Lupine, yeah?**


	10. Author's Note (add)

**August 29, 2016… to my understanding, the very final episode of "Rizzoli and Isles" is premiering tonight in the United States (I am not knowledgeable how the television series is distributed in other countries) and we fans/viewers must bid farewell to Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles, as we know them on TV. :'-(''''**

 _ ***** Addendum: Thanks to "cecilis"… the television series final episode is September 5th. My mistake… due to work obligations and a county law enforcement officer lost in the line of duty nearly 3 weeks ago, I'm behind in my knowledge of the show… haven't seen the last two newest episodes and my writing too has been falling behind from the "schedule" I was accustomed to it being. Nevertheless, my sentiment before this addendum still stands. *****_

 **However, due to the wonderful notion called: "fan fiction," these beloved characters brought to life by the lovely and talented Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander, can continue to live on in the respected worlds of writers and readers imaginations. While it might sound clique… it's even a part of some of my military service training- "Imagination is the only limit" is a VERY ACCURATE statement!**

 **So while we can rightfully mourn and be saddened of the TV series' cancellation/ending, we can still take comfort/rejoice in the fact that "Rizzoli & Isles" can continue on in the fans' hearts through this avenue.**

 **I still intend to continue with my own little universe of "Rizzoli & Isles" known as "** _ **Lupus Amicitia**_ **" and "** _ **Vuk's Vignettes**_ **." While I can understand some readers walking away (some have already and I wish them all the best in their pursuits) with the show ending, I hope most of you readers- both known and unknown will continue to read my stories after the television series ending.**

 **Please note that EVERYONE, every single reader is important! YOU. ARE. IMPORTANT! Don't let anyone make you doubt your own worth!**

 **If there are no readers, then what are these stories worth?**

 **All the best to you all and every endeavor in your respected lives outside this fan fiction realm!**

 **pyrocopwolf227**


	11. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


End file.
